AÑOS DESPUÉS
by ariadne.a141
Summary: PRÓLOGO De repente, el novio multimillonario de Sakura le dijo que estaba a punto de casarse con otra… Cinco años después. Sakura creía haber olvidado a Sasuke, hasta que heredó la mitad de su empresa.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

De repente, el novio multimillonario de Sakura le dijo que estaba a punto de casarse con otra…

Cinco años después. Sakura creía haber olvidado a Sasuke, hasta que heredó la mitad de su empresa.

La compañía corría peligro de ser absorbida y Sasuke, que volvía a estar soltero, pensó que el único modo de salvarla era casándose con Sakura.

_¿Cómo iba a estar ella dispuesta a casarse cuando y cómo él quisiera cuando cinco años antes la había considerado digna de ser sólo su amante? _

Pero, _¿cómo no podría no casarse con él… sabiendo que era el único hombre al que amaba?_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

SASUKE Uchiha, de pie frente a la ventana de su oficina en Nueva York, observa el paisaje de Manhattan, sin verlo.

Sonriendo, se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

**_¡Lo había conseguido! _**

Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, y el presidente de la multinacional Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, firmarian un acuerdo para convertirse en una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del mundo.

Hiashi Hyuga no estaba bien de salud, al contrario que Fugaku Uchiha, no tenía un hijo que pudiera encargarse del negocio familiar cuando él muriese. Por eso iba a firmar el acuerdo. Y al día siguiente se celebrará por todo lo alto con una fiesta. Sasuke se volvió hacia su escritorio y miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía que hacer una llamada.

Pensativo, miró su Rólex de oro ... podría llegar a Londres a las doce. A Sakura no le importaría que llegara a medianoche.

Sakura Senju era una mujer presa de sus sentidos. Nunca había conocido un ser más sensual. Con la melena de color rosa claro, los ojos de color jade, los pechos firmes ... Sasuke notó un cosquilleo entre las piernas y, por un momento, le dio remordimientos.

Pero en la vida hay cosas más importantes que el sexo. Sobre todo, con una mujer tan ocupada como Sakura. La última vez que estuvo en un Londres sin avisar, ella estaba en la oficina y cuando volvió al apartamento él tenía que tomar un vuelo.

Después compensaron el tiempo perdido, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era el tipo de hombre que espera a una mujer. Varias veces había sugerido que dejara su trabajo, pero Sakura se negaba.

No, estaba decidido.

De hecho, la decisión había sido tomada semanas antes. Sasuke estaba en el medio de las negociaciones con Hyuga cuando este le presentó a su hija Hanabi. La dulce e inocente joven era todo lo que él deseaba en una esposa. Todo lo contrario que Sakura Senju.

Hanabi no tenía ningún deseo de trabajar porque su única ilusión era casarse y tener hijos. Era una chica griega y tenía los mismos valores que él.

Además, era el mejor momento. Tampoco su padre estaba bien de salud y en el último infarto le había confesado su deseo de verlo casado y con hijos cuanto antes.

Su madre, que murió cuando Sasuke tenía trece años, había enviado una carta a los abogados de Uchiha con pruebas que demostraban que él era un hijo de Fugaku y este le he dado su apellido en ese momento. Siempre lo había tratado con cariño, como a un hijo más, y por el mismo motivo, siempre le estaría agradecido.

Su hermanastro, mucho mayor que él, había muerto en un accidente de avión seis años antes y, sin dudarlo, su padre le ofreció el puesto de director de la empresa cuando terminó la carrera de económicas. Y él le devolvió el favor ampliándola y aumentando los beneficios. Por eso tenía que hacer esa llamada. Sasuke tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se conocía de memoria.

Sakura Senju entró en su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios. Había comido con el señor Kizashi Haruno, el presidente del banco Haruno, y aún seguía sorprendida por lo que él le había revelado. Pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Debía ser Sasuke, pensó, corriendo hacia el escritorio.

—Sakura, me alegro de que estés en tu despacho.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Lo siento, pero no vamos a poder vernos hasta el sábado. Tengo cosas que hacer en Nueva York.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sakura.

**_¿Qué puedo decir?_**

Sasuke era el director de la empresa Uchiha y viajaba constantemente a Nueva York y Atenas. Ella era consciente que no podían verse todos los días. Ni siquiera todas las semanas. Ella misma tenía un puesto de dedicación exclusiva como corredora de bolsa en una importante firma.

—De acuerdo, pero no me hace mucha gracia. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y mañana es nuestro primer aniversario. Además, tengo una noticia estupenda que darte.

—Yo también tengo que darte una noticia, pero lo haré el sábado.

No era la respuesta que había esperado y su confianza en él tembló un poco. Pero se dijo a sí misma que era una bobada. Sasuke la quería, estaba segura. Aunque la última vez que se vieron se enfadó mucho porque no pudiste salir corriendo de la oficina. Por la noche, Sasuke había sugerido que deje el trabajo, insistiendo en que un hombre tan rico como él no necesitaba una novia trabajadora.

**_«Dejaré de trabajar cuando tengas hijos, pero no antes_**_ »_, le había dicho Sakura.

Esperaba que Sasuke le dijera entonces: **_«cásate conmigo»_,** pero no lo hizo. Y no habían vuelto a verse en un mes.

—De acuerdo, pero te echaré de menos. Y espero que me compense —intentó bromear

—Lo siento, cariño. Hasta el sábado.

Sakura colgó con una expresión más sonriente. Total, solo era un día más.

Pero cuando salió del edificio histórico donde estaban situadas las oficinas de la empresa Brentford, no pudo evitar un suspiro. Ella pensaba que la sorpresa era maravillosa, pero ... **_¿Se lo parecería a Sasuke?_**

Sasuke Uchiha habia aparecido en su vida como un huracán y ella había pasado de ser una alegre niña de veintitrés años, que nunca se había puesto un vestido de diseño en su vida, a la mujer sofisticada y elegante que era.

Pero a veces cuando se miraba al espejo, no se reconocía ... Sakura paró un taxi a toda prisa. Ni siquiera se percató de las miradas admirativas que los hombres lanzaban sobre ella.

Con un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, curvas notables y una melena de color rosa claro que casi le llegaba a la cintura, era una mujer que llamaba la atención. Tenía el rostro ovalado, la nariz recta y los labios generosos. Pero lo más bonito eran sus ojos de color jade, con puntitos dorados.

—¿Dónde vamos, señorita?

Sakura le dio la dirección de sus amigos Deidra y Shisui.

Cuando llegaron al elegante barrio de Pimlico, bajó del taxi y miró la casita pintada de blanco. Era difícil creer que había pasado cinco años desde que murió su madre y ella se mudó allí con Deidara, su amigo de la infancia, para empezar la carrera de económicas en la universidad de Londres.

La casa era de Shisui Uchiha, un niño griego que había alquilado dos habitaciones para poder pagar la hipoteca. Su tío, Sasuke Uchiha, controlaba el dinero que había dejado su madre, según él, era peor que el demonio.

Sakura llamó al timbre y esperó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Había conocido a Sasuke un año antes, en el cumpleaños de Shisui. Llegó inesperadamente y después de una buena discusión con su sobrino se presentó.

Para Sakura había sido amor a primera vista. Nada más ver a aquel hombre alto y peli negro, vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta italiano y mucho mayor que ella, su corazón le dijo que era el hombre de su vida.

Más de metro ochenta, hombros anchos, pelo oscuro, ojos negros ... era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía una presencia imponente y exudaba masculinidad.

Después de un día, ella aceptó sin dudar un momento a salir con él.

Shisui había intentado ponerla contra él. Le dijo que su tío era un depredador, un tiburón de los negocios que le rompería el corazón y que, a los treinta y cinco años, era demasiado viejo para ella. Además, según Shisui, le gustaban las mujeres elegantes, sofisticadas ... mujeres con experiencia.

Pero Sakura, ignorando sus comentarios, salió a cenar con él.

Fue una noche maravillosa. Le conto sobre su vida, que terminó la carrera con unas notas excelentes y sobre su trabajo de corredora de bolsa en una de las empresas más prestigiosas de Londres. Le contó todo, incluso que era hija de madre soltera, pero él no la había juzgado por eso.

Sasuke la invitó a pasar las vacaciones en la isla privada que su familia en el mar Egeo y Sakura aceptó, encantada. Curiosamente, se despidió con un simple beso en la mejilla ... y éso la decepcionó.

Por eso, al día siguiente se gastó todo el sueldo en ropa, en peluquería y en rayos UVA. Para convertirse en la clase de mujer sofisticada que a Sasuke le gustaba.

Durante las vacaciones conoció a su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, que la trató como si fuera una niña. Igual que Sasuke en esas vacaciones.

De vuelta en Londres, salieron a cenar, pero su relación no paso de un beso en la puerta de la casa. Cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, pero nada más.

Cuando Sasuke se fue a Nueva York, Sakura pensó que se había olvidado de ella. Pero dos semanas más tarde, de nuevo en Londres, volvió a invitarla a cenar y acabaron en su habitación del hotel Uchiha.

Sasuke era su primer amante, de modo que no podía comparar con nadie, pero no le hacía falta. Sabía que había encontrado su alma gemela. Sasuke solo tenía que mirarla para ver cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, solo tenía que tocarla para encender una pasión que nunca había conocido.

Una semana después, Sakura se había ido a vivir a su apartamento, un lujoso dúplex con vistas al Támesis, y su relación se había hecho más serio.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —La pregunta de Deidara interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura miró al joven rubio que había abierto la puerta.

—Recuerdos felices —contestó, besándolo en la mejilla—. ¿Dónde está Shisui? Traigo un regalo para él.

—¡Hola, Sakura!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shisui —sonrió ella, dándole un abrazo—. Toma, tu regalo.

—Qué honor. El formidable Sasuke Uchiha te ha permitido venir a visitarme el día de mi cumpleaños. Hace seis meses que no te veamos el pelo.

—No te pongas tonto, Shisui —replicó ella—. Abre tu regalo. Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo.

—Perdona, cielo. Es que me ha pillado en mal momento. Me siento viejo —sonrió el joven.

—¿A los veintitrés años? No me hagas reír.

—Pues tú mereces unas risas, Sakura. Te mereces ser feliz.

—Y lo soy. Abre el regalo de una vez, pesado.

Dos minutos después, Shisui lanzaba un grito de alegría.

—¡Me encanta! Pero debe haberte costado una fortuna- dijo el joven, mirando el grabado de dos luchadores griegos—. Es un auténtico grabado del siglo XIX, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. No iba a comprar una falsificación —rió ella.

Shisui odiaba su trabajo en los hoteles de la familia Uchiha y lo que quería era abrir una galería de arte. Desgraciadamente, hasta que se cumpliera los 25 años o se casaracasará, no podía recuperar la herencia de su padre, que Sasuke controlaba con mano de hierro. Aunque siempre recibía una mensualidad considerable, siempre vivia quejándose.

Las veces que ella habia tratado de hablar con Sasuke sobre Shisui, la respuesta siempre fue la misma:**_ «no te metas en los asuntos de mi familia»._**

La fiabilidad con la que se convertía en un ser frío y distante la asustaba un poco, pero esa era una parte de su personalidad.

—Yo me gasto lo que quiero, bobo. A finales de abril recibiré una paga de beneficios de ... escuchad atentamente chicos, ¡doscientas mil libras!

—¡Bien hecho, Sakura! Siempre supe que eras un genio de las finanzas —exclamó Deidara.

—Tenemos que celebrarlo. Saca el champán —rió shisui—. Los tres mosqueteros vuelven a ponerse en acción.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo solían llamarse los tres compañeros de piso.

Deidara sacó el champán y brindaron por Shisui, por la carrera de Sakura y por todo lo imaginable.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

Dos horas más tarde, con los tres tirados en el sofá, Shisui lanzó una bomba:

—¿Sabes que Sasuke quiere casarse? Ayer a está con mi abuelo y me ha dicho que está decidido.

De repente, a Sakura el mundo le pareció un sitio maravilloso.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? ¿Sasuke quiere que nos casemos? —Exclamó, emocionada—. No pudo venir hasta mañana, pero ... ¡me ha dicho que tenía que darme una noticia!

Shisui y Deidara intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Según mi abuelo, Sasuke tiene que darte una noticia, pero ... —empezó a decir Shisui.

—Cállate —lo interrumpió Deidara entonces.

—Por favor, dime qué te ha dicho tu abuelo. Lo conozco muy poco, pero se que le caigo bien.

—Desde luego que le caes bien ... pero no tanto como tú crees.

\- Shisui, déjalo —volvió a intervenir Deidara—. Lo estamos pasando bien y ...

—Sakura es amiga mía y merece saber la verdad. ¿Quieres que se entere por Sasuke?

Perdida en sus sueños de felicidad eterna, Sakura apenas los estaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué estáis discutiendo?

Los dos hombres se miraron.

—Tienes razón- dijo Deidara. —Merece saber la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shisui se levantó del sofá, nervioso.

—Prefiero que te enteres por mí y no por el canalla de mi tío.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no aceptas que nos queremos? Nosotros aceptamos que Deidara y tú sean pareja, ¿por qué no nos devuelves el favor?

Cuando se fue a vivir con Sasuke, Shisui hizo todo lo posible para desilusionarla. Le contó que su tío era hijo ilegítimo, que su madre había sido una prostituta de lujo, con una cadena de amantes millonarios, y que Sasuke no era mejor persona. Aquel día Sakura no quiso escuchar y tampoco escuchó en aquel momento.

—Es que no quieres verlo. Mi tío es un bastardo ...

-¿Oh? Entonces, supongo que yo también soy una bastarda. Ya sabes que mi madre no se casó nunca.

Shisui la miró, apenado.

—Perdona, Sakura. No quería insultarte. Pero tienes que saber una cosa: Sasuke no te considera su novia, solo su amante.

—Solo los hombres casados tienen amantes —replicó ella—. Además, no sabes nada sobre mi relación con Sasuke. Y creo que es hora de marcharme.

—Escúchalo, Sakura. Es por tu bien —intervino Deidara.

—Sasuke me quiere y no necesito saber nada mas.

—Tú eres una mujer muy lista con los números, pero no conoces a los hombres, Sakura —insistió Shisui—. Sasuke es tu primer novio.

—Es el único hombre al que quiero conocer.

—Yo sé con quién se va a casar mi tío y no eres tú.

Sakura lo miró, incrédula.

—Estás mintiendo... porque no puedes soportar que Sasuke y yo no amamls— dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos—. Solo quieres hacerle daño porque no te da la herencia de tu padre. Te gusta dominar a todo el mundo y me parece muy bien ya que Deidara no se queja, pero yo no voy a hacerlo. Y Sasuke tampoco.

Shisui sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás ciega, Sakura —murmuró, apenado—. Piensa lo que quieras, pero hazme un favor. Mañana por la noche mi abuelo dara una fiesta en el hotel Uchiha. Para celebrar no sé qué contrato y me a pedido que vaya contigo. Como Sasuke no llegará hasta el sábado, supongo que puedes venir ¿Quieres?

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba enfadada con Shisui, pero ...

—¿De verdad tu abuelo te ha pedido que me lleves?

-Si. De hecho, insistió varias veces.

—En ese caso, iré.

-Vale. Iré a buscarte a las ocho.

Antes de meterse en la cama, Sakura paseó, inquieta, por la habitación. Las palabras de Shisui la habían preocupado más de lo que quería reconocer. Nerviosa, abrió uno de los armarios y pasó la mano por los trajes de Sasuke. Cuando olió el olor de su colonia se sintió un poco más segura.

Sasuke la amaba ... Pensando en eso, se ha metido en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Sakura se miró al espejo por enésima vez. Estaba guapa. Más que guapa, preciosa. El pelo le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, liso, con la raya en el medio.

Se puso un vestido negro de Donna Karan con el que podía lucir a la perfección el collar de esmeraldas que Sasuke le había regalado, el cual brillaba en su largo y elegante cuello de cisne. Para completar el atuendo, se calzó unas sandalias negras de tacón alto.

Tomando su bolso y un chal verde, bajó la escalera de caracol que llevaba al amplio vestíbulo del apartamento. Le encantan los pulidos suelos de madera, los preciosos sofás y la hermosa alfombra persa del salón. De hecho, le encantaba su casa.

Pero,_** ¿dónde estaba Shisui?** _Llevaba diez minutos tarde.

Mientras esperaba, había intentado llamar a Sasuke. Pero recibió la misma respuesta que una hora antes: la voz de su secretaria en el contestador.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Shisui llevaba un elegante esmoquin ... y una pajarita de color rojo.

—Estás muy guapo. Pero lo de la pajarita ... Mira que eres rebelde.

—Tú estás tan divina como siempre— respondió Shisui. Pero no sonreía. Todo lo contrario; estaba muy serio

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes que escucharme, Sakura ...

—¿Otra vez? —Suspiró ella, irritada.

—Sasuke estará en la fiesta.

La sinceridad que había en los ojos de Shisui la asustó.

—Pero ... no puede ser. Está en Nueva York y no llegará hasta mañana.

—Lo he visto esta tarde en el hotel. Estaba con dos personas, Hiashi Hyuga y su hija Hanabi. ¿Te suena la multinacional Hyuga?

—Sí, claro ...

—Sasuke y Hiashi Hyuga han firmado una fusión comercial esta misma tarde. Y mientras lo hacían, he tenido que entretener a Hanabi.

—Bueno ... Sasuke ha firmado un acuerdo. ¿Y qué? —Murmuró ella, intentando disimular su angustia.

**_¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaría en Londres ?,_** se preguntó.

—Hanabi Hyuga tiene dieciocho años y es parte del trato,

—No puede ser. Sasuke nunca me haría eso.

Pero una vocecita le dijo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Shisui suspiró, cansado.

—¿Cómo crees que mi abuelo tiene su empresa? Se casó con la hija de un empresario importante, una mujer diez años mayor que él. Pero mi abuela no era tonta. Siempre supo que tenía amantes como la madre de Sasuke la cual era una de ellas. Por eso conservó la mitad de las acciones. Cuando murió, la mitad fue para mi abuelo y la otra mitad para mi padre ... y para mí, claro.

—Pero Sasuke no necesita casarse por dinero ...

—Sasuke es exactamente igual que mi abuelo. Lo único que le importa es el negocio.Mi tío va a casarse con Hanabi Hyuga, créeme. Y si no fuera ella, sería otra. Él solo te ve como ...

—Tú no conoces a Sasuke como yo —replicó Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta —Quizá solo está engañando para cerrar el trato.

**_¿Qué estaba diciendo?_**

**_¿Prefería ver a Sasuke como un tirano, un hombre de negocios sin escrúpulos antes de aceptar que estaba engañandola?_**

**_¿Tan desesperada estaba?_**

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer ... Muy bien. Vamos a la fiesta — dijo Shisui entonces—. De hecho, me encantaría que montases una escena. Entonces todo el mundo sabría qué clase de canalla es mi tío Sasuke.

—¿De verdad crees que va a casarse con esa chica?

—Si vienes podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

Sakura nunca se había negado a aceptar un reto. Además, no creía en shisui. Su corazón no le permite creer que Sasuke no la amara...


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SAKURA alta y sofisticada con el vestido negro de seda, le dio el chal a la joven del ropero y se volvió hacia Shisui.

—Preparada, dijo con una sonrisa.

Shisui estaba equivocado, se decía a sí misma, mirando a la puerta del salón donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

Sasuke Uchiha la vio inmediatamente. Estaba preciosa y, por primera vez en su vida, se enfado por ese hecho. Debería haber visto a Sakura aquella mañana para explicarle la situación ...

Pero,**_ ¿qué haría ella allí? _**

Shisui, por supuesto. Su sobrino la había llevado a propósito para desenmascararlo.

En ese momento, alguien le tiró de la chaqueta. Era Hanabi. Afortunadamente, el anuncio de su boda no se haría hasta la semana siguiente. De ese modo, tendría tiempo para darle explicaciones a Sakura. No quería hacerle daño.

Cuando miro a Hanabi, solo pudo ver a Sakura, desnuda, la noche que le regaló el collar y los pendientes de esmeraldas. La visualizó con esas joyas como único atuendo ... Sin embargo, las imágenes se habían convertido en algo incómodo.

Decidido a hacer lo que debía hacer, sonrió y siguió hablando con Hanabi.

Sakura miraba alrededor, rezando para no encontrar a Sasuke entre los invitados. Y entonces lo vio. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y lo echaba tanto de menos ... Estaba allí en lugar de estar en Nueva York, pero no importaba seguro que habría una explicación.

Era el hombre más guapo de la fiesta y Sakura se lo comía con los ojos. Conocía el cuerpo de Sasuke tan bien como su propio cuerpo y apostaría cualquier cosa a que ninguno de los dos podría entrar en una habitación sin más.

Esperando que se de la vuelta, que se claven en sus increíbles ojos oscuros en ella, pero no ocurrió. Sasuke no sabía que estaba allí.

Él estaba al final del salón con tres personas: su padre, otro hombre mayor y una chica muy joven. Y la chica le sonreía de tal forma que a Sakura se le comenzó a helar la sangre en las venas. Pero tenía que ser una conversación de negocios, estaba segura.

—Ya te lo dije —murmuró Shisui, apretando su mano.

—Te equivocas. No habrá podido llamarme, eso es todo.

Tenía que confiar en Sasuke. Si no lo hacía, su mundo se hundiría por completo. Lo había amado durante todo un año. Era su primer novio, el primer hombre de su vida.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Sakura? —Preguntó shisui, irritado—. Pero da igual. Levanta la barbilla. No dejes que ese demonio te hunda.

La chica que estaba con él era muy joven, bajita, con el pelo largo. Mona aunque en sus ojos no se apreciaba la inocencia de alguien de su edad. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa que no le favorecía nada

—¿Es Hanabi Hyuga?

-Si.

—Pues entonces estás equivocado, Shisui. Esa chica casi podría ser su hija y él nunca ...

En ese momento, Sasuke se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron.

**_¿Qué demonios hacía allí con Shisui? _**

Sakura sabía que no le gustaba que saliera con su sobrino ... Pero siempre le había gustado desafiarlo. Algo que estaba muy bien en una novia, pero no tanto en una esposa.

Estaba guapísima, como siempre, su pelo rosa claro brillando bajo la luz de los candelabros, el vestido negro pegándose a sus curvas como una segunda piel.

Sakura era el sexo personificado y su cuerpo había reaccionado instantáneamente al verla. Sasuke masculló una maldición, irritado consigo mismo. Ningún hombre sensato se casaría con una mujer a la que hay que vigilar continuamente para evitar que caiga en brazos de otro hombre.

Hanabi nunca le daría esa preocupación.

Entonces, miró a Shisui. Todo era culpa suya. La había llevado allí a propósito para que le haga una escena.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció al ver que Sasuke se volvía hacia Hanabi como si no la hubiera visto.

Histérica, tomó un largo trago de champán; necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa. Nunca se había sentido más humillada en toda su vida. Era como estar atrapada en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Sasuke la había mirado como si no fuera nada para él. Tenía que ser un error ... y por un momento quiso acercarse y apartarlo de aquella chica.

—Cálmate, Sakura —le dijo Shisui al oído—. Que no veas que estás herida. No le des esa satisfacción

**_¿Herida? _**

Estaba destrozada. Sakura respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse.

Y, en ese momento, Sasuke y Hanabi se acercaron a ellos.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Sakura, quiero presentarte a Hanabi Hyuga. Acabamos de firmar un acuerdo con la empresa de su padre y estamos celebrándolo, como ya te abra contado Shisui.

Ella hubiera deseado darle un puñetazo, ponerse a gritar, pedirle explicaciones ...

Pero no era ni el sitio ni el momento. En lugar de hacerlo, estrechó la mano de la joven.

No era culpa suya, sino del cerdo de Sasuke.

—No me habías dicho que traerías a tu chica, Shisui —sonrió Hanabi. Despues volvió hacia Sakura—. Espero que no te moleste que haya sido acaparado esta tarde. Es que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado.

Sin molestarse en contestar, Sakura miró al hombre con el que llevaba un año compartiendo casa. Tenía que decir algo, dar un tipo de explicación ... Pero en sus ojos solo había frialdad. Una frialdad que la aterraba. Estaba claro que su presencia había estropeado la fiesta. O quizá, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía avergonzado.

No, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se avergonzaba de nada.

Era el hombre más atractivo que nunca había conocido, pero también el más desalmado.

**_Por fin lo he visto como lo que era en realidad: un ser frío como el hielo._**

—No sabía que Sakura y tú vendrían; le dijo a su sobrino.

**_¿Saliendo con shisui?_ **

**_¿Qué charada era aquella?_ **

**_¿Y por qué Hanabi pensaba que era «su chica»?_**

—Siempre estamos juntos, ¿verdad, cariño? —Sonrió shisui, tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura se sintió enferma.

**_¿Cómo puedo presentarle a Hanabi?_ **

**_¿Cómo puedo esconderle que llevaban un año viviendo juntos?_**

—Sois tal para cual ; dijo Sasuke, sin mirarla.

Aquella ironía fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— Shisui es un amigo. Pero tú no tienes amigos, ¿verdad, Sasuke? ¿Por qué será?

Él la lo miró con un brillo de furia en sus ojos oscuros.

—¡Una mujer que no está loca por ti! Debe de ser la única —rió Hanabi, muy oportuna.

—Sakura es una vieja amiga y le gusta picarme. Solo es una broma.

Una furia desconocida la invadió entonces.

**_¡Vieja amiga! _**

_**¿Cómo puedo tener tan poca vergüenza?** _

Shisui sujetó su mano, luego intuyendo que iba a ser su su reacción

—Vamos a comer algo. Hasta luego, dijo tirando de ella hacia el bar—. No hubiera servido de nada, Sakura. Tu copa está casi vacía.

Ella estaba temblando. Nunca había tenido esa sensación así en su vida.

—No iba a tirarle la copa encima. Iba a aplastarla en su arrogante cara.

—No me extraña.

Sakura no era una persona violenta y nunca había hecho daño a nadie, pero en aquel momento hubiera podido matarlo.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Enseguida. Tengo que hablar con mi abuelo, pero solo tardaré cinco minutos. ¿Te importa?

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Podré aguantar, no te preocupes.

—Eres la mujer más guapa de la fiesta. Y la más elegante. Tienes más clase en el dedo meñique que toda esta gente junta. No lo olvides —le dijo Shisui.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, el viejo Uchiha se acercó.

—Hola, Sakura. Me alegro de volver a verte. Y me alegro de que estés aquí para que mi nieto no se desmande.

—Lo estoy intentando —consiguió decir ella.

Era como si no hubiera estado en aquel hotel, como si lo hubiera estado viendo todo desde fuera. Su corazón no se había roto por el momento, sencillamente era como una piedra dentro de su pecho.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien por el momento; dijo Fugaku Uchiha—. Pein Akatsuki, Sakura Senju, la amiga de mi nieto.

Sakura estrechó la mano de un hombre alto y peli naranja. Lo conocía de vista porque era miembro del consejo de administración del banco Haruno. Solo tenía cuarenta años, pero su reputación como mago de las finanzas era famosa en todo Londres.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Sakura. Me han contado muchas cosas de ti y veo que tenían razón. Eres tan guapa como inteligente; dijo Pein con una sonrisa para luego besar su mano.

—Qué galante, señor Akatsuki —rió Hanabi, que acababa de aparecer a su lado ... con Sasuke, por supuesto.

Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

—La empresa Brentford es muy afortunada de tenerte a bordo —siguió Pein, ignorando a la joven—. Por lo visto, lograste grandes logros en la bolsa.

—Tuve suerte —admitió ella.

En cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su trabajo, era un lince. Pero en cuanto a los hombres ... aparentemente no era tan lista como creía.

—La suerte consiste en esfuerzo y talento sonrió Pein.

—Sí, claro.

Sasuke no perdía el detalle de la conversación. Lo que había pensado: Sakura solo necesitaba un hombre en la cama. E incluso eso, y lo sabía por experiencia, no podía retrasarla a una reunión de trabajo.

Él nunca había estado enamorado, pero su idea del amor consistía en proteger y amar a una mujer.

Hanabi necesitaba protección; y su marido y sus hijos siempre serían lo más importante para ella.

—Si alguna vez te apetece cambiar de empresa, solo tienes que llamarme —estaba diciendo Pein Akatsuki en ese momento.

Sakura sonrió. Qué ironía. Desde la comida del jueves, su vida estaba patas arriba. Y justo está noche era la peor de su vida, mientras su corazón se rompia en pedazos recibía una oferta profesional del banco Haruno. Un sueño hecho realidad ... si la ocasión no fuera tan triste.

—¿Y el señor Kizashi Haruno, el presidente del consejo, estaría de acuerdo con esa oferta?—Preguntó, haciéndose la fuerte.

—Eso depende de la oferta, ¿verdad, Pein? —Intervino Sasuke.

—Estoy seguro de que Sakura y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes —contestó él, mirándola con expresión admirativa—. Y para sir Kizashi Haruno, por supuesto.

—Seguro que Sakura está harta de hablar de negocios —sonrió Hanabi, siempre inoportuna—. Yo voy a retocarme un poco, ¿me acompañas? Por cierto, ese collar de esmeraldas es divino. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Sasuke la miró, con un brillo de advertencia en los ojos, pero Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sentía que controlaba la situación

—Me lo regalaron —contestó, sonriendo—. Y sí, te acompaño. Yo también tengo que «retocarme».

Que el canalla de Sasuke sufriera un poco temiendo lo que podía contarle a su novia. Solo la rabia la hacía permanecer de pie. Y se agarraría a ella con las uñas y los dientes.

—Menos mal que hemos podido escapar —suspiró Hanabi cuando entraron en el elegante cuarto de baño—. Una hora con mi padre y sus amigos y ya quería subirme por las paredes. Tu tiene suerte de que Shisui no sea tan serio. Sasuke es aburridísimo.

-¿Oh? —Murmuró Sakura, sorprendida.

Hanabi comenzó a tirar del corpiño de su vestido, con gesto de fastidio.

—Por favor ... ¿qué te parece?

—Pues ... no sé. ¿Es que no te gusta?

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—Es horrible. Pero tengo que ponérmelo para dar la imagen de chica tradicional que

quiere mi padre

—No te entiendo.

—Sasuke espera que su prometida sea una chica griega tradicional. Si no fuera por eso, no me pondría este vestido ni muerta —contestó Hanabi, tan tranquila.

—¡Su prometida! —Exclamó Sakura, incapaz de disimular su horror.

—¿No te lo ha contado Shisui? La semana que viene se hará una fiesta en Atenas para celebrar el compromiso. Y tres semanas después, la boda.

De modo que era cierto. Shisui no había exagerado en absoluto.

—¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke? —Preguntó Sakura, sin poder evitarlo.

—No, pfff claro que no. Y no creo que él esté enamorado de mí. Esto es solo una fusión comercial. Y a mí no me importa. Quiero casarme cuanto antes —contestó la «inocente» joven.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por casarte?

—Porque cuando me case, por fin conseguiré la herencia que me dejó mi madre -sonrió Hanabi, tan fresca.

Entonces percibió la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sakura—. ¿De qué te asustas? Entre los magnates griegos, esto es muy habitual.

—Pero ... tú eres tan joven.

—Estaba estudiado en Suiza, en un colegio muy ... muy cristiano. Teníamos unos instructores de esquí como para morirse. Y si te refieres a que Sasuke es mucho mayor que yo, es verdad. Pero por lo visto tiene una amante, así que no creo que me moleste mucho cuando estemos casados.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Te da igual que tu marido te sea infiel?

—A mí lo que me importa es el dinero y mi libertad. Mi vida es mi vida, aunque mi padre crea que me está vendiendo —contestó Hanabi, sacando un paquete de tabaco de una hebra de su cabello—. ¿Fumas?

—No gracias.

—Si no te importa, dile a Sasuke que saldré en cinco minutes. No conoce mi pequeño vicio y prefiero que no se entere.

Sakura se encontró en el pasillo sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Todo aquello era increíble.

**_¿Qué pasa con el tabaco en el cabello, en lugar de cigarrillos?_**

—¿Dónde está Hanabi?

Era la voz de Sasuke. Estaba en el medio del pasillo, mirándola con ansia. Pero no por ella, sino por la joven heredera.

—¿Es tu prometida?

—Mira, Sakura ...

—No tengo nada que mirar. ¿Cómo puede ser tu prometida? Si no recuerdo mal llevamos un año viviendo juntos —le espetó, intentando controlar su furia.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos con una frialdad aterradora.

—Siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta forma. Pero yo no sabía que seguías viendo a mi sobrino, ni mucho menos que te traería aquí esta noche.

Su desvergüenza era increíble. Lo único que le preocupaba era que se hubiera enterado por Shisui.

—Mira ... tenemos que hablar.

—Me parece que es demasiado tarde para eso —replicó Sakura, furiosa.

—Baja la voz —le ordenó él—. Mañana te llamaré como habíamos quedado y ...

—Ah, esa era mi sorpresa. Que ibas a casarte con Hanabi —lo interrumpió ella, irónica.

—¿Alguien está hablando de mí?

Hanabi acababa de salir del cuarto de baño ... con los ojos muy brillantes.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano, dejando claro dónde estaba su lealtad.

—Estamos hablando de la fiesta de compromiso. Se supone que era un secreto, cariño.

En ese momento, Shisui apareció al rescate.

—¿Qué hacéis todos aquí, conspirando?

Sakura lo tomó del brazo. Se le doblaban las piernas y estaba a punto de marearse.

No podía soportado más. Ni siquiera la rabia la mantenía en pie.

—Tenemos que irnos ...

—Sí, es verdad. Tenemos otra fiesta.

Poco después, Sakura se encontró en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Llévame a casa, por favor, dijo casi sin voz.

—No debería haberte traído ...

—¿Por qué, Shisui? ¿Por qué tu abuelo me invitó a venir, sabiendo que Sasuke estaría con Hanabi? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan cruel?

Él joven sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas el día que conociste a Sasuke? ¿Recuerdas que estaba muy enfadado? conmigo

-Si.

—Yo había decidido decirle a mi abuelo que soy gay y Sasuke intentó convencerme para que no lo hiciera. Según él, mi abuelo se muere de un infarto si descubriera que su único nieto es homosexual. Por eso te invitó a ir a la isla, porque yo pensaba llevarme a Deidara. Y él le contó a mi abuelo que eras mi novia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Sakura, atónita.

Cuando Sasuke la invito a pasar las vacaciones en la isla, también le pidió un favor: debía intentar convencer a Deidara y a Shisui para que se comportaran delante de su abuelo. Porque era un poco anticuado, le había dicho.

Pero era mentira.

Fugaku Uchiha no sabía que su nieto era homosexual. Y Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso casarse con una chica a la que no quería.

—¿Te ha invitado mi tío a cenar en casa alguna vez? ¿Has ido con él a alguna fiesta? ¿Es qué te a besado delante de mi abuelo? No. Mientras tú te creías su novia, para él solo eras su amante

Sakura se puso pálida.

**_¿Cómo puedo haber estado tan ciega?_**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Sakura sabía que, una vez que derramase una lágrima, no podría parar. Por eso intentaba controlarse.

En cuanto entró en casa, se quitó las sandalias y subió la escalera como si fuera una anciana, sujetándose a la barandilla.

Pero cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y vio el jacuzzi redondo, tuvo que apartar la mirada. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Mientras se duchaba, no podía apartar de sí la imagen de Sasuke , desnudo, de rodillas, enjabonándola de arriba abajo con lo que ella había creído completa y total adoración.

**_Qué terrible error._**

**_¿Por qué le había hecho eso? _**

Por fin, el control que había ejercido sobre sus emociones durante más de una hora, se rompió. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro como una cascada y, sollozando, se puso en cuclillas, derrotada, deshecha...

Después, mucho tiempo después, abrió los ojos. El agua estaba helada. Salió de la ducha y cuando se miró al espejo vio que tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba pálida como una muerta.

Seguía llevando el collar y los pendientes de esmeraldas. Se los quitó de un tirón y, como un autómata, se sentó frente al espejo para secarse el pelo.

A Sasuke le encantaba verla desnuda con el pelo suelto... Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y, levantándose de golpe, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Lloró durante horas, con la cara apoyada en la almohada.

Y después, se sintió curiosamente tranquila. Estaba amaneciendo cuando empezó a vestirse.

Era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar, de modo que se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana.

Se preparó un café y fue con la taza al salón, donde se sentó un rato para ver las noticias, como hacía todos los días.

Un rato más tarde, Sakura oyó el ruido de la puerta y apagó el televisor.

Para el hombre que entraba en la casa, ella parecía tranquila, compuesta. Y preciosa.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Pensé que estarías durmiendo en casa de Shisui.

Sasuke llevaba vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto beige y una chaqueta marrón. Estaba un poco despeinado por el viento y nunca le había parecido tan guapo... ni tan lejano.

—¿Y por qué iba a dormir en casa de Shisui? Esta es mi casa.

Una rabia sorda, pero tranquila, había reemplazado al terrible dolor que sintió por la noche.

—Estupendo. Esperaba que fueras sensata —dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura vio que las pupilas del hombre se oscurecían. No era inmune a sus encantos, nunca lo había sido.

—Sensata no es la palabra que yo hubiera elegido —dijo, con amargura—. No me siento en absoluto sensata después de lo que pasó anoche. Y exijo una explicación. Creí que eras mi novio, mi pareja. ¡Llevamos un año viviendo juntos! —exclamó, intentando contener la rabia.

Sasuke se puso pálido.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y debo disculparme por mi comportamiento. Hanabi no debería haberte dicho lo del compromiso... pero es que tú no deberías haber ido a la fiesta. La culpa de esto la tiene Shisui, no yo.

—¿Shisui? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamó Sakura, incrédula—. Eres un canalla. Me dijiste que no llegarías a Londres hasta el sábado porque tenías trabajo... ¡Me has mentido!

—No era mentira. Te dije que nos veríamos el sábado, que tenías cosas que hacer el viernes.

—Sí, claro, tenías que comprometerte con Hanabi. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida y quiero saber por qué! ¡Quiero que me des una explicación!

Sasuke la tomó del brazo, sin poder disimular su agitación.

—Yo no quería humillarte delante de nadie. Y tenía intención de decirte que lo nuestro había terminado. Nunca empiezo una relación sin terminar...

—¿Crees que diciéndome eso voy a sentirme mejor?

—Nuestra aventura ha terminado y espero que nos separemos como amigos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Aquel hombre con el que había vivido durante un año... aquel tirano arrogante y presuntuoso no podía ser su amor.

**_Amigos, quería que fueran amigos. _**

**_¿No sabía que le había roto el corazón? _**

Cuando vio un brillo de impaciencia en sus ojos encontró la respuesta. Era obvio que estaba deseando librarse de ella.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Sakura, lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero se ha terminado. He llegado a una edad... —Sasuke empezó a pasear por el salón, nervioso— en la que debo casarme y tener una familia. Quiero un hogar, quiero tener hijos y Hanabi va adarme todo eso — siguió, volviéndose hacia ella—. Tú eres una mujer muy inteligente y llegarás lejos, pero Hanabi es la mujer para mí. Tienes que entenderlo.

Con cada palabra, le rompía el corazón un poco más y Sakura no podía soportarlo.

—No entiendo nada. Pensé que éramos una pareja... pensé que este era nuestro hogar.

Sasuke miró alrededor, con expresión cínica.

—Venga, por favor, no te hagas la inocente. Esto nunca ha sido un verdadero hogar. ¿Te imaginas criar hijos aquí, con el jacuzzi, el bar? Este es un sitio para...

No pudo terminar la frase porque ella le dio una bofetada.

—Quizá me la merezco, así que no voy a hacer nada. Sakura, acepta que lo nuestro ha terminado y sigue adelante con tu vida. Yo lo he hecho.

Sakura miró la marca roja en su mejilla y se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja. Amaba a aquel hombre con todo su corazón y la idea de perderlo le resultaba imposible—. Por favor, Sasuke ... Nos queremos mucho, tú lo sabes.

—Sakura...

Tenía que luchar por él y usaría todas sus armas. Hacía un mes que no lo besaba, un mes que no disfrutaba de sus caricias y lo echaba tanto de menos...

—Bésame, Sasuke . Quieres hacerlo, lo sé —murmuró, apretándose contra él.

—No...

Sakura buscó sus labios y, durante un segundo, disfrutó de la boca del hombre... hasta que él se apartó.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Su propia madre había sido una adicta al sexo, con un amante tras otro hasta que murió. De modo que no le resultaba difícil luchar contra la tentación.

—Eres muy seductora, pero lo nuestro ha terminado.

—Pero tú quieres casarte... ¿por qué no te casas conmigo? Te quiero, Sasuke . Y pensé que tú me querías —le suplicó ella—. Yo también puedo darte hijos...

**_Había perdido su orgullo y le daba igual._**

—Nunca te he mentido, Sakura. Y nunca te he hablado de amor.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada. Era cierto, nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

**_¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?_**

—Eres una chica estupenda, pero no la mujer que yo necesito. Eres una mujer de carrera, compites en un mundo dominado por hombres... No aguantarías ni seis meses metida en casa. Te aburrirías. Así que no te engañes a ti misma, tú solo puedes ser la amante de un hombre como yo.

Sakura escuchó aquello, horrorizada.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Siempre he sido tu amante, un juguete desechable?

—El término no importa. Hemos compartido una relación agradable para los dos —dijo Sasuke , mirándola de arriba abajo sin disimular su admiración—. Y en la cama, era estupendo.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Eres una hedonista, una mujer hecha para el placer sensual. La nuestra ha sido una relación sexual, nada más.

Quizá para él, pero para Sakura lo había sido todo.

—Nada más —repitió, incrédula.

—Con Hanabi es diferente. Ella es dulce e inocente y solo desea ser mi esposa y darme un montón de hijos.

Sakura se mordió los labios, a punto de llorar.

—Yo también era inocente... hasta que tú me sedujiste —le recordó, el dolor casi imposible de soportar.

Sasuke sabía que ella era virgen cuando se conocieron. Se lo había entregado todo, pero tenía la desvergüenza de decir que la suya «solo había sido una relación sexual».

—Sakura... —musitó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no eran las convicciones morales lo que mantuvo tu virginidad. Más bien, que llevabas cuatro años viviendo con una pareja de homosexuales, así que no tenías muchas oportunidades.

—¿Qué dices?

—Te habrías acostado conmigo la primera noche si yo hubiera querido —dijo Sasuke entonces, con una sonrisa cínica—. Estabas desesperada por un hombre, no lo niegues. Pero yo nunca empiezo una relación sin terminar otra y por eso esperé unas semanas.

—Ya veo.

Pensaba que era presa fácil, que respondería a las caricias de cualquier hombre con igual fervor. Pero ella se había entregado a los placeres del amor creyendo que era eso, amor. Y todo está permitido entre dos personas que se aman.

Sasuke no la conocía y lo peor de todo, no quería conocerla.

—Dime una cosa... si te hubiera hecho esperar hasta que me pusieras un anillo en el dedo, ¿te habrías casado conmigo?

Él la miró, con expresión sarcástica.

—Si no recuerdo mal, te pedí varias veces que dejaras de trabajar para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero tú te negabas. De modo que la respuesta es: «no». Tú eres una mujer moderna y puedes medirte con cualquier hombre. Trabajas duro y juegas duro.

—¿Y Hanabi no? —replicó Sakura, levantando una ceja—. Años en Suiza, con esos entrenadores de esquí...

Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y, por un momento, adoptó una expresión salvaje.

—Me decepcionas, querida. No pensaba que caerías tan bajo como para ensuciar la reputación de una cría inocente.

—No te has acostado con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Sasuke Uchiha, feroz hombre de negocios, un hombre que daba miedo, iba a hacer el ridículo gracias a una espabilada chica de dieciocho años con unas dotes de actriz que asombrarían en Hollywood.

—Amo a Hanabi y voy a casarme con ella.

En realidad, no sabía si estaba enamorado. Su madre se había «enamorado» con deprimente regularidad, pero solo era sexo. Y él no tenía intención de cometer el mismo error.

Había decidido casarse con Hanabi Hyuga y estaba decidido a que ese matrimonio fuera un éxito.

Sakura lo miró, incrédula. Era cierto. Realmente creía estar enamorado de aquella chica. O quizá se había convencido a sí mismo. Pero daba igual, en cualquier caso, ella estaba fuera de su vida.

—Voy a hacer las maletas.

—No —dijo Sasuke , tomándola del brazo—. Siéntate, por favor. No voy a dejarte en la calle.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada.

—Si estás esperando que te de mi bendición, pierdes el tiempo.

Sasuke sacó un sobre del bolsillo.

—No tienes que marcharte... soy yo el que se va. Enviaré a alguien esta tarde para que se lleve mis cosas. Pero esto es para ti, te hará falta.

La última media hora había sido la más dura en la vida de Sasuke . Había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla.

Y tenía que marcharse porque sabía que, si volvía a intentarlo, no podría resistir la tentación.

—Adiós, Sakura —dijo, dejando el sobre y las llaves sobre la mesa. Después, dudó un segundo—. Yo...

—Márchate —lo interrumpió ella.

Sasuke se inclinó para darle un beso en el pelo y Sakura se apartó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Cuídate —dijo él, dando un paso hacia la puerta—. Y, por cierto, ten cuidado con ese Pein Akatsuki. No es de fiar.

Sakura soltó una carcajada amarga.

— Mira quién habla.

Cuando se quedó sola, miró el apartamento que, erróneamente había creído su hogar durante un año.

_**¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? **_

Había añadido algunos toques personales: una foto de su madre, dos almohadones de terciopelo, un cuadro que había comprado con Shisui... La alfombra era lo único que Sasuke y ella habían elegido juntos, el resto lo hizo un decorador.

Era exactamente lo que Sasuke había dicho: un apartamento de soltero, «un picadero» como se decía crudamente.

Tenía que marcharse de allí. Tenía que irse a algún sitio que no le recordara a Sasuke Uchiha...

Entonces se fijó en el sobre que él había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y cuando leyó el papel que había en el interior, se puso furiosa.

Era el documento de compra del apartamento, a su nombre. Y estaba fechado dos semanas antes. Sakura se puso enferma; Sasuke la había pagado como si fuera una prostituta de lujo.

Asqueada, subió al dormitorio con unas tijeras e hizo jirones la ropa de aquel canalla. Estaba claro que solo la había considerado una amante, por eso apenas había unos cuantos trajes y unas camisas.

Cuando un hombre llamó al timbre por la tarde y le pidió las cosas del señor Uchiha, le entregó la maleta sin decir una palabra y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ojalá pudiera cerrar la puerta de su corazón a los recuerdos, pensó.

Unas horas más tarde, al otro lado de Londres, Sasuke miraba unos pantalones destrozados a tijeretazos.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha, pero el resto de su ropa también está así —le dijo su mayordomo, intentando disimular la risa—. Sobre todo los pantalones. No queda ni una cremallera sana.

Un torrente de maldiciones en griego llenó la habitación del hotel antes de que Sasuke se dirigiera al teléfono para marcar un número que se sabía de memoria. Pero se lo pensó dos veces.

No tenía sentido. Sakura estaba fuera de su vida y lo mejor era olvidar el incidente.

Y, en realidad, el desastre con su ropa estaba justificado.

Sakura nunca debería haber descubierto de esa forma que iba a casarse con otra mujer.

**Hola les dejo un capitulo más y déjenme sus comentarios ustedes que habrían hecho con la ropa** jajaj


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Sakura se tomó el café, lavó la taza y la secó con un paño de cocina. Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke le informó de su inminente matrimonio con Hanabi Hyuga, una semana desde que había desaparecido de su vida.

Desde entonces había esperado un milagro, que Sasuke cambiara de opinion, que volviera con ella. Pero para el miércoles se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar y tomó la decisión de marcharse.

Y si ... en el fondo de su corazón aún había esperanza, pero se obligo así misma a ignorarla.

La noche del domingo en Atenas se había celebrado una fiesta para confirmar el compromiso de Sasuke y Hanabi y eso fue como la prueba final que sus esperanzas solo eran sueños.

Si necesitaba una confirmación, solo tenía que mirar la página de sociedad del periódico, donde había una fotografía de los futuros esposos muy sonrientes.

Sakura arrugó el periódico y guardó la taza en una caja, con el resto de los utensilios de cocina.

Había terminado ...

El cartel de «Se vende» estaba colocado en el portal desde el viernes, pero ese dinero no iría a su cuenta corriente sino a la de una organización benéfica.

Desde que vio a Sasuke con Hanabi, apenas había podido dormir. Un año perdido, pensaba. Se había convertido en la mujer elegante y sofisticada que era el ideal de Sasuke Uchiha y así fue como él la había visto.

Nunca la había visto como realmente era, una chica de pueblo con una mente brillante para los números, pero con los mismos sueños que cualquier otro ser humano: encontrar pareja y formar una familia.

Pero eso Sasuke nunca lo sabría.

El sábado había alquilado una casita con un jardín en Flamstead, a veinte kilómetros del centro de Londres y el camión de mudanzas llegaría a las tres. Tenía una hora libre.

Con el teléfono conectado, podría llamar a Deidara, pero no tenía ganas de hablar ni con él ni con nadie ...

Cuando oyó el timbre, suspiró, aliviada. Aunque era raro que una empresa de mudanzas llegara antes de la hora. Al menos, algo le salía bien.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha. Su primer instinto fue de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero él se anticipó entrando en el vestíbulo y cerrando suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le espetó Sakura, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón y la absurda esperanza que su presencia despertaba en ella.

Sasuke la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, y ella se dio cuenta de que no había ido para hacer las paces.

Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey grueso de lana que no disminuía su masculinidad. Todo lo contrario; estaba guapísimo.

—Quería saber qué aspecto tiene una mujer despechada— dijo después de haberla estudiado con insolencia. La miraba de arriba abajo, desde la larga melena rosa hasta los pies; para luego detenerse en la curva de sus pechos que se marcaban claramente bajo la delgada blusa —. Y no me refiero a la destrucción de unos cuantos trajes.

Sakura había olvidado su intento de venganza: los trajes destrozados, y todos los regalos que él le había hecho, devueltos dentro de la maleta.

Pero no pensaba dejarse avasallar.

—Puedes comprarte todos los trajes que quieras.

—Una baratija, desde luego, comparado con el precio de este apartamento. Y veo que ya lo has puesto en venta —murmuró Sasuke, dando un paso hacia ella—. No me importa que me devolvieras los regalos, pero nunca te dejaré que te cases con mi sobrino sólo para que pueda conseguir su herencia antes de cumplir los veinticinco años. Antes, te mandaré al infierno.

—No sé qué estás hablando.

—Claro que lo sabes.

—Sasuke, esta es mi casa.— dijo Sakura, intentando controlar la rabia.

—Me iré si me prometes que no vas a casarte con Shisui.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

**_¿De verdad pensaba que iba a casarse con su sobrino? _**

**_¿Qué tontería era esa?_**

**_¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en su casa?_**

—Puedo casarme con quien me de la gana. Y, en el caso de lo que hayas olvidado, tú también vas a hacerlo. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas podido alejarte de los brazos de tu amada tan pronto —le espetó, dirigiéndose a la escalera—. Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo y le dio la vuelta, furioso.

Sakura intentó apartarse, pero él la atrajo hacia sí. Con el tirón, dos de los botones de la blusa habían saltado, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

—¡Suéltame, animal! Vas a casarte con una pobre chica a la que doblas la edad y, además, eres tan avaricioso que no puedes soltar el dinero de Shisui. ¡Me pones enferma!

La mano de Sasuke sujetó sus manos detrás de la espalda y, en ese momento, Sakura se percató de que los botones de la blusa habían saltado. La posición, con los brazos hacia atrás, dejaron sus pechos al descubierto.

—¡No tienes vergüenza! Te casarías con un homosexual para vengarte de mí.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Me importa menos que nada.

—Pero disfrutabas conmigo, ¿no? Shisui no podrá darte esto, querida.

Casi no podría creer que Sasuke estaba celoso, pero se dio cuenta que no eran celos sino que tenían interés en mantener el control de la empresa familiar porque si Shisui se casaba, podría hacer con su dinero lo que quisiera.

Pero por cualquier motivo él no tenía derecho a entrar en su casa y amenazarla.

—Shisui es mi amigo —le espetó, iracunda.

—Y, por supuesto, tú solo lo quieres como amigo. Su dinero no te interesa nada —dijo Sasuke, irónico—. ¿Qué te ha prometido por casarte con él? ¿Un porcentaje de su Herencia o solo vas a hacerlo para vengarte de mi?

Sasuke se imponía sobre Sakura, a pesar de su considerable altura. Y, de repente, ella se percató de que estaba excitado. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, la química fue correspondida.

La pasión que había entre ellos despertó a la vida.

Uno de sus pechos estaba al descubierto, el otro solo tapado parcialmente. Y Sasuke también lo había visto. El brillo de sus ojos era deseo salvaje. Él soltó una mano y comenzó a acariciar sus labios.

Sakura sabía que debía rechazarlo, pero aquellos dedos acariciando su boca, su cuello ...

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había sido un error aparecer allí: Sakura era irresistible.

-¡Maldita sea! Seguro que podrías excitar hasta a Shisui —rió roncamente—. Eres demasiado tentadora —murmuró, mirando sus pechos.

Los pezones femeninos se endurecieron bajo la mirada ardiente del hombre. Como siempre, era incapaz de esconder su respuesta.

Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no quería esconderla. El aroma de la colonia masculino drogaba sus sentidos y, sintiendo los poderosos muslos del hombre apretando los suyos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos chocaron con las brillantes pupilas negras de Sasuke y nació un primitivo deseo ...

Involuntariamente, se arqueó hacia él,rozándole el pecho con sus pechos desnudos.

Sasuke emitió un rugido ronco antes de buscar su boca. La besaba con ansia, con desesperación. Y ella respondió con fervor, abriendo la boca para él.

**_Olvidó que estaba prometido con otra mujer._**

_**Olvidó que la había traicionado.**_

**_Solo existía aquel momento ..._**

El beso era primitivo, animal. Los dos se estaban quemando con un deseo casi doloroso y cuando él inclinó la cabeza para tomar uno de sus pezones con los dientes, Sakura emitió un gemido, pero no de dolor.

Sasuke había soltado sus manos, pero en lugar de empujarlo Sakura le quito la ropa de un tirón. Mientras acariciaba su espalda, enfebrecida, ella chupaba los diminutos pezones masculinos medio escondidos bajo una fina capa de vello oscuro.

Conteniendo el aliento, Sasuke la tumbó en el suelo.

—Maldita seas, Sakura —murmuró, con sus facciones oscurecidas por el deseo.

Sus palabras tenían que haber hecho daño a su deseo, pero ni siquiera esa frase llego a su cabeza. Él le quitó los vaqueros y las braguitas de un tirón y, unos segundos después, ambos estaban desnudos.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar por el placer.

Sasuke comenzó a chupar uno de sus pesones con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño.

Solían hacer el amor lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero aquella vez era como un dique que se hubiera roto, barriéndolo todo a su paso ...

Sin dudarlo, Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y la penetró con una embestida salvaje.

La imagen del deseo, eso era lo que representaban, sintiendo la dureza del suelo bajo la espalda, ... pero todo daba igual. Estaba con él, su Sasuke estaba con ella, dentro de ella. Y si era la última vez, no le importaba.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se movían al mismo tiempo, buscando placer. El orgasmo fue para Sakura como entrar en otro universo. Las voluptuosas contracciones duraron mucho más de lo normal, con el sonido agónico de la respiración del hombre como una melodía en sus oídos.

Se negaba a creer que amara a otra mujer. Era imposible. Cuando por fin llegó al clímax, casi al mismo tiempo, él se apartó.

—Sasuke ... —murmuró Sakura con ternura, apartando el pelo de su cara.

Sin decir nada, él la miro con frialdad.

Sakura templo debería tener un aspecto ridículo con los pantalones por los tobillos, pero no era así. Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo, memorizando cada músculo, cada tendón ... porque sabía que era la última vez que lo vería así.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se clavaron en ella, insolentes, mientras se subía los pantalones. La miraba con una sonrisa fría, hiriente.

\- _Christos_ —murmuró, poniéndose el jersey—. Demasiado seductora como para ser mi esposa

Sasuke estaba siendo cruel a propósito, como mecanismo de defensa. Había perdido el control y se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Él era un hombre puritano en lo que se refiere a las mujeres y tenía la intención de ser fiel a su futura esposa. Sin embargo...

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un segundo. Por un momento, su decisión de casarse con Hanabi Hyuga se debilitó.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Su padre y el padre de Hanabi estaban felices por una unión que los beneficiaba a todos. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Lo que acababa de pasar era solo porque llevaba más de un tiempo sin estar con una mujer ... tenía que ser eso.

—¿Qué pasa con tu estricto código moral? ¿Cortar con una mujer antes de empezar una relación con otra? —Le preguntó Sakura entonces, irónica, cubriéndose los pechos.

Sasuke sonrió, intentando mostrar determinación.

—Vístete, por favor.

Si Sakura no lo hacía, corría el peligro de lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo. Se sentía enfermo y asqueado consigo mismo.

Sakura buscó el pantalón, sin mirarlo. También ella se sentía asqueada consigo misma

**_¿Cómo puedo haber dejado que ésto ocurriera? _**

Sasuke la había abandonado, la había traicionado de la peor manera posible ...

Apartando el pelo de la cara, se puso los pantalones.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Un hombre con tus altos valores no tardaría en desaparecer—le espetó, intentando que su voz sonara fría, destemplada.

Aunque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Había aprendido bien la lección. Jamás en su vida volvería a mostrarle sus sentimientos a un hombre.

—Ya me voy, no te preocupes.

—Vuelve con Hanabi ... Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Aunque sospecho que tu futura esposa no es la joven inocente que tú crees. Después de todo está segura que tienes una amante y a ella no le importa. Eso debería decir algo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella furioso, pero Sakura no se amilanó. Sabía que Sasuke Uchiha nunca le pegaría a una mujer.

—Estás mintiendo. Y no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi prometida.

Ella aguantó su mirada sin asustarse. La última media hora solo había sido una idiota, arrastrada por una atracción sexual irrefrenable.

No la amaba, nunca la había amado ...

—Vete de una vez- dijo abriendo la puerta—. Adiós, Sasuke.

—No me has hecho la promesa que te he pedido. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no vas a casarte con Shisui.

Ella se sintió enferma. Físicamente y mentalmente enferma.

Lo único que quería era perderlo de vista.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo digo en serio. Si te casas con él, te haré la vida imposible— dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cínica en los labios—. Nadie te dará trabajo en Londres.

Tenía que convencerla de que no podía casarse con su sobrino. Si algo había aprendido en ese momento era que no podía confiar en sí mismo con Sakura a su lado.

Ni siquiera podrían verse en una fiesta sin un peligro de sucumbir a la misma adicción al sexo que su madre había sufrido. Y la realización de su propia debilidad lo horrorizaba.

—Vete de una vez.

—Destrozaré tu carrera y tu vida. Créeme.

No era una amenaza vana y Sakura lo sabía.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme.

Sasuke parecía una estatua de piedra, un hombre sin corazón. Era tan guapo como siempre, pero en sus facciones no tenían emoción alguna. Shisui lo había llamado **_«tiburón»_** y por fin se daba cuenta de que era la verdad. Durante un año había vivido con un hombre al que no conocía.

Eso era como una revelación, pero lamentablemente muy tarde.

Sasuke no la quiso nunca, como no quería a Hanabi. No podía querer a nadie. Solo había planeado casarse con aquella chica como planearía cualquier cosa, como una aventura comercial. En los ojos negros del hombre no había ni un brillo de humanidad.

**_¿Cómo había podido amarlo tanto?_**

—Espero que lo digas en serio. Por lo visto, Shisui le ha contado a mi padre que están prometidos.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Sakura, incrédula—. Si conocieras un poco a tu sobrino, sabrías que solo estaba riéndose de ustedes. Y ahora, vete.

Después de cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella, intentando controlar los locos latidos de su corazón.

Tres semanas más tarde, vio la fotografía de la boda en los periódicos. Por supuesto habla de la gran fiesta celebrada en Atenas, de la conveniencia de ese matrimonio que unía las fortunas de dos magnates griegos ...

Sakura se instaló en su nueva casa e intentó borrar de su cabeza aquella trágica y fallida historia de amor.

Durante el día podía olvidarse de Sasuke concentrándose en el trabajo. Pero por las noches resultaba casi imposibles de olvidar el amor que había sentido por él. Y entonces sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lo único que evitó que sufriera una depresión durante aquel año fue la relación con su recién encontrado padre. La noticia que pensó darle a Sasuke después de su almuerzo con sir Kizashi Haruno.

Dos semanas después de romper con él, Sakura había vuelto a comer con su padre en un restaurante de Covent Garden. Su esposa, Mildred, lo acompañaba. Podría haber sido un momento embarazoso, pero no lo fue. Mildred no culpaba a su marido ni a su difunta madre por lo que pasó. Su marido había tenido una aventura con su secretaria y Sakura era el resultado.

Sir Kizashi la había reconocido públicamente poco después. Fue noticia de un solo día en los periódicos, que también acaba de publicar algo parecido sobre un miembro del parlamento.

Pero Sakura se negó a aceptar un trabajo en el banco Haruno. Su intuición le decía que no debía hacerlo. Su hermanastro, Sasori, la había aceptado en la familia, pero no si ella era un riesgo para su herencia.

Especialmente cuando se descubrió que había heredado de sir Kizashi la habilidad para las finanzas

**Hola a todos...**

**Aqui tiene un capítulo más así que disfrútenlo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**sii yo también odio a Sasuke quiero que sufra.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**_Cinco años más tarde_**

Los lunes por la mañana solían ser desagradables, pero aquel se llevaba el premio mayor. Sakura acababa de volver de unas vacaciones en la villa de su padre en la Toscana, sintiéndose relajada y en forma. El mes de junio en Italia era bellísimo, pero desgraciadamente en Londres significaba lluvia y cielos grises, la Bolsa había caído tres puntos y encima...

Nerviosa, soltó el documento que tenía en las manos. Había leído la carta varias veces, pero no podía creerlo. Era de una firma de abogados de Nueva York, encargados de la fortuna del difunto Shisui Uchiha.

Shisui había muerto quince días antes y sus abogados parecían creer que su testamento era de interés para ella.

Pero la última vez que se vieron fue cuatro años atrás y la despedida no fue muy amistosa.

Sakura había viajado a Nueva York para asistir a la inauguración de su galería de arte y se quedó sorprendida por la modernidad de la muestra. Más que modernidad, locura.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es arte? —le preguntó, apartándose de un cuadro hecho de miembros humanos que parecían reales.

—Por supuesto. Los coleccionistas se pelearan por comprar estos cuadros, querida.

Sakura le había prestado el dinero de la venta del apartamento para abrir su galería de arte porque Shisui prometió, además de no contárselo a Sasuke , devolvérselo con intereses cuando recibiera la herencia un año más tarde.

Era un caso de «justicia poética» prestarle el dinero. De ese modo, no tendría que esperar a que Sasuke Uchiha se lo diera. Una pequeña venganza, a la que Sakura tenía derecho.

Pero Shisui era un mentiroso. Le había dicho que Sasuke no estaría en la inauguración... y allí estaba.

Aunque había pasado más de un año, encontrarse con él y con Hanabi, embarazada, le resultó muy desagradable.

Los saludó como si no pasara nada, incluso los felicitó por su próxima paternidad, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que esconderlas.

Sin embargo, para Sasuke no parecía ser un problema. La miraba con fría insolencia, pero Sakura consiguió soportar su constante escrutinio sin demostrar nada. Estaba más delgado que antes, pero tan atractivo como siempre, hasta que abrió la boca...

—Parece que también a ti hay que felicitarte. Shisui me ha dicho que sois socios en la galería. Y que has puesto gran parte del dinero. Tu pasión por las finanzas es realmente excepcional.

Había tal cinismo en aquellas palabras que Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abofetearlo. Y para no abofetear a Shisui, que también la había mentido en eso.

—Parece que no se me da mal —dijo con frialdad—. Pero no tan bien como a ti. Los hombres tienen menos escrúpulos para aplastar a sus enemigos... para las mujeres eso es más difícil.

—No para todas las mujeres —replicó él.

La sorprendió ver un brillo de remordimiento en sus ojos. Pero, como siempre, lo estropeó volviéndose hacia su mujer para decirle algo en griego.

Sakura se dio la vuelta ante la evidente grosería. Le dolía más de lo que quería admitir verlo con Hanabi y pensaba darle una buena charla a su «socio» por haberla engañado. Pero Shisui estaba haciendo relaciones públicas, de modo que tendría que esperar.

De repente, alguien la tomó del brazo. El escalofrío que sintió al notar aquellos largos dedos... Era Sasuke , por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te importa acompañar a Hanabi al cuarto de baño? No se encuentra bien —dijo él, con expresión preocupada.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre de negocios sin escrúpulos, el hombre sin corazón... estaba realmente enamorado de su esposa.

Sakura se soltó y, con el corazón en la garganta, se acercó a Hanabi. En el cuarto de baño, la joven le contó lo feliz que era con Sasuke , el gran amante que era... y Sakura tuvo que disimular que eso no le dolía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Al día siguiente, después de decirle a Shisui que era un hipócrita, volvió a Londres. Y no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. En cuanto al dinero que le prestó, estaba anotado en la cuenta de pérdidas.

Shisui y Deidara habían cortado unos meses después de la inauguración de la galería porque el joven griego mantenía una aventura con uno de sus artistas. Desde luego Nueva York lo había vuelto loco.

Deidara volvió a Inglaterra y poco después recibió una carta de Shisui pidiéndole que se hiciera las pruebas del SIDA porque su amante, el artista, había olvidado mencionar el hecho de que era positivo en VIH.

Sakura se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, sin ver el paisaje. Se sentía culpable. Si no le hubiera dado el dinero, Shisui no habría ido a Nueva York y no se habría puesto enfermo.

Deidara, afortunadamente, no contrajo la enfermedad. Y a veces se reían porque ambos habían caído presas del encanto de los Uchiha, con igual resultado: el corazón roto.

Sakura tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo en Thropton, el pequeño pueblo a cien kilómetros de Londres donde ambos nacieron y donde se había instalado tras su vuelta de Nueva York.

El bueno de Deidara se tomó la noticia con filosofía: el pasado era pasado. Habían perdido a un amigo, pero en realidad lo habían perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Siempre me acordaré de él, pero...

De repente, se abrió la puerta de su despacho y un hombre entró, sin anunciarse. Al verlo, Sakura se quedó sin aire.

Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tengo que colgar. Te llamaré más tarde, cielo.

Debería haber esperado aquella visita después de leer la carta de los abogados de Shisui.

Estaba en medio de su despacho, tan tranquilo como si estuviera en su propia casa. A los cuarenta años, Sasuke tenía un aspecto diferente. Su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético y su rostro muy atractivo, pero en su expresión había una frialdad, una amargura que antes no tenía.

Era el mismo hombre de cinco años atrás, pero parecía mayor, endurecido. No parecía en absoluto un padre de familia feliz. Tenía algunas canas, pero seguía siendo un hombre imponente.

Miraba tan descaradamente el escote de su blusa que Sakura estuvo a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, pero no lo hizo. El había invadido su territorio y esperaba una explicación.

— Vaya que sorpesa ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras. Lo que sintió entre las piernas al escuchar la voz de Sakura lo había dejado en silencio. Su recuerdo de Sakura no le hacía justicia. A los veintiocho años, se había convertido en una mujer hermosísima.

—Menuda bienvenida para un viejo amigo —intentó bromear, mirando alrededor—. Así que este es tu despacho.

Era una oficina grande, con ventanales desde los que podía verse el Támesis, decorada con un escritorios de caoba y varias antiguedades; la oficina de una ejecutiva importante. Y Sakura se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

—Obviamente —dijo, irónica.

—Las cosas te van muy bien. Siempre supe que sería así —dijo Sasuke entonces—. Siento haber interrumpido la conversación con tu amante, pero tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Ella sonrió, intentando contener los nervios. Se alegraba inmensamente de mantener aquella apariencia de sofisticación. No pensaba dejarse afectar por Sasuke , como no se había dejado afectar por ningún otro hombre en cinco años.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar. Que yo sepa, eres cliente del banco Haruno y yo no tengo costumbre de robarle clientes a mi padre.

Sintió una gran satisfacción al decir aquello. Sin duda, Sasuke se había enterado de que sir Kizashi Haruno era su padre y pensaba dejarle claro que ella no era su empleada y debía tratarla con respeto.

—Me sorprende que no trabajes para él. Creo recordar que Pein Akatsuki te hizo una oferta hace años.

—Sigue haciéndomelas —replicó Sakura—. Pero me gusta trabajar en Brentford y no creo en el nepotismo. Y tampoco me gusta mezclar los negocios con el placer.

Que pensara lo que quisiera de aquella frase. Llevaba un año saliendo de vez en cuando con Pein y parte de la razón por la que se había marchado de vacaciones a Toscana era para decidir si aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte. Hace meses que también yo decidí prescindir de sus servicios.

Eso la sorprendió. Ni Pein ni Sasori, su hermanastro, que se había hecho cargo de la empresa el año anterior cuando su padre se retiró, le habían dicho nada.

—No lo sabía. Pero estoy muy ocupada. ¿Qué querías?

—Seguro que estás muy ocupada, Sakura. Demasiado.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú? ¿Un hombre que trabaja veinte horas al día? El matrimonio ha debido cambiarte. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu familia?

Sasuke la miró, sin expresión.

—No tengo familia. Shisui era el último... por eso estoy aquí.

Sakura se puso pálida. Shisui, claro. Esa era la razón para su visita.

—Yo también he lamentado su muerte. Pero acabo de enterarme —dijo, un poco más amable—. Siéntate, por favor. Voy a pedir un café.

Sakura llamó a su secretaria y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa cínica.

—Los dos sabemos que Shisui me odiaba a muerte. Y que tú seas la heredera de sus bienes lo prueba sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, sorprendida—. No puede ser. Shisui no...

—Shisui te ha dejado sus acciones de la empresa Uchiha. Y tú sabías que lo haría —la interrumpió Sasuke .

—Eso no es...

Pero en ese momento TenTen, su secretaria, entraba con el café y no pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando Sasuke le dio las gracias, se puso colorada. Ni siquiera TenTen, que acababa de casarse, era inmune a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tomó su taza de café y dio un largo trago para ver si la cafeína la tranquilizaba un poco. Aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa. Todavía.

Durante meses después de su ruptura, le había costado trabajo recuperar su autoestima. Incluso se preguntó si él tenía razón, si era una esclava de sus sentidos.

Después decidió que ella era dueña de su propio destino y no podía dejarse influir por los comentarios de aquel hombre odioso, pero a partir de aquel momento su forma de vestir se hizo más discreta. Incluso solía sujetar su larga melena en un moño francés.

Lo que no sabía era que ese aspecto de mujer recatada la hacía aún más deseable.

TenTen salió del despacho y Sakura se irguió, ofendida.

—No necesito que me digas lo que yo sé o dejo de saber —le espetó, orgullosa, mostrándole la carta—. Lee esto. Ha llegado esta mañana y todavía no he podido contestar... básicamente porque me has interrumpido.

Sasuke leyó la carta y después dobló el papel con extremada lentitud.

—Esto no prueba nada.

—Yo no tengo que probarte nada. Y ahora, por favor, vete. Tengo mucho trabajo. Si me parece oportuno ponerme en contacto contigo después de hablar con los abogados de tu sobrino, lo haré.

Después de eso, se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho, en un claro gesto de despedida.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué dura te has vuelto —sonrió él, levantándose.

Pero antes de salir, la tomó del brazo y Sakura tuvo que disimular un escalofrío.

—Eso es cosa mía.

—No me engañas, Sakura —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Puede que te vistas como una fría mujer de negocios, pero eso no cambia lo que eres. Siempre he sabido que sentías pasión por el sexo, pero solo cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que también la sentías por el dinero.

Sakura soltó su brazo de un tirón, furiosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de jugar contigo. Si sabes algo sobre el testamento de Shisui, dímelo de una vez y márchate.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron durante un segundo, pero después en ellos apareció un brillo burlón.

—Antes te gustaba jugar conmigo. Te gustaban los juegos sexuales recuerdas—le dijo, con fría crueldad.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora eres un hombre casado, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

—No lo soy. Ya te he dicho antes que no tengo familia.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu querida esposa Hanabi y tu hijo? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—El niño no llegó a nacer. Mi padre murió hace tres años y... Hanabi me dejó poco después —la informó él, con frialdad.

El corazón de Sakura se llenó de compasión. Una compasión que no debía sentir por Sasuke Uchiha, desde luego.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Esas cosas pasan. Y como ninguno de los dos te importaba nada, no tienes que aparentar.

_**¿Por qué sentía compasión por aquel monstruo?** _

Sasuke solo era un error del pasado.

Un terrible error.

—Di lo que tengas que decir. Pero hazlo rápido, he quedado para comer.

—Has cambiado, Sakura —sonrió él. Una sonrisa fría, que no iluminó sus ojos—. Recuerdo un tiempo en el que suplicabas mi compañía.

El ataque personal hizo que se pusiera pálida.

**_¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?_**

—Pues sin duda de que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que si no lo mencionas no lo hubiera recordado.

—Mentirosa. Pero será mejor que hablemos de Shisui, «socia».

—¿Socia?

Prefería tener como socio a un tiburón antes que a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Muy bien. Hazte la inocente, me da igual. Pero Shisui te ha dejado como única heredera de sus bienes.

—No puede ser.

—Me temo que sí. Mi sobrino te hizo legataria desde que le prestaste el dinero para la galería de arte. Dentro de unos días, serás la orgullosa propietaria de una buena parte de las empresas Uchiha.

—Pero... es imposible.

—A mí no me engañas, así que no te hagas la inocente. Yo no soy Shisui.

Desde luego que no. Sakura tenía unas irresistibles ganas de soltar una carcajada y no pudo disimular.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

El sonido del intercomunicador le ahorró la respuesta.

—Dime, TenTen... Ah, Pein. Dile que mi cliente se marcha ahora mismo —dijo, antes de volverse—. Tengo que irme a comer. De modo que adiós.

—Pein Akatsuki... por supuesto. Le gustaste desde el primer día —sonrió Sasuke , tan cínico como siempre. Aunque volver a verla había sido mucho peor de lo que esperaba—. Pero veo que no llevas anillo, de modo que aún no has conseguido llegar al altar.

Aquel arrogante bastardo... Seguía pensando que era estupenda como amante, pero no como esposa. Pues iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

—En eso te equivocas, querido —sonrió Sakura con una sonrisa de triunfo— En estos años muhos han querido que sea su eposa, solo que yo no he querido establecerme por ahora, pero... Ahora estoy seriemante considerándolo ya que Pein me ha pedido que me case con él y debo darle una respuesta... quizá hoy mismo. Así que, si no te importa, tengo que salir con él.

Sasuke se movió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

De repente, se encontró aplastada contra el torso masculino, la mano del hombre bajo sus nalgas apretándola contra su entrepierna.

—Sí me importa —dijo con voz ronca.

Sakura sintió pánico. La sexualidad de Sasuke era tan potente que encendía su sangre, a pesar de todo.

—Sasuke , no... —no consiguió decir nada.

Sasuke la besaba con fiereza, con pasión... una pasión hecha de odio, por supuesto. La química entre ellos siempre fue explosiva y los años no habían borrado aquel efecto, de modo que Sakura se rindió. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se había traicionado a sí misma, se apartó, nerviosa.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —le ordenó con voz temblorosa.

—No has cambiado —sonrió Sasuke —. Sigues siendo la misma. Espero que Pein sepa lo que se lleva.

La crueldad del ataque la dejó pálida.

— Tu tampoco has cambiado nada, eres un canalla. y oh claro que Pein sabe lo que soy.

—Ah, ya veo. Pein no sabe nada de lo nuestro —sonrió él entonces, triunfante.

—¿Lo nuestro? Nunca hubo nada entre tú y yo —replicó Sakura—. Lo dejaste muy claro al casarte con Hanabi.

—No quiero hablar de ella —murmuró Sasuke , con los labios apretados—. Si quieres que Pein siga sin saber nada, cenarás conmigo esta noche. Vendré a buscarte a las ocho y seguiremos hablando. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.

Asustada por su propia reacción ante el beso, Sakura había olvidado la razón de su visita. Shisui.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a Nueva York esta tarde. Cuanto antes zanjemos este asunto, mejor.

La idea de tener a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta en su vida la horrorizaba.

—Sakura, cariño... —escuchó entonces la voz de Pein—. ¡Sasuke Uchiha! — exclamó, al verlo—. ¿Está pensando en cambiar de inversores?

—No, he venido por un asunto privado. La muerte de mi sobrino. Y ahora, si me disculpa... —murmuró Sasuke , mirándola con aquella expresión salvaje—. Nos veremos luego. Adiós, Akatsuki.

—Adiós, Uchiha.

Pein miró a Sakura con expresión interrogante.

—¿Shisui Uchiha ha muerto?

—Me temo que sí.

—Sé que erais amigos y supongo que la noticia te ha entristecido.

Era una tragedia. Una calamidad que, Sakura tenía la impresión, podría destrozar su vida.

La comida fue un desastre porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Un beso de Sasuke Uchiha y la idea de casarse con Pein se iba por la ventana.

Él fue muy comprensivo cuando le pidió un poco más de tiempo. Pero vio que se sentía herido. Y se odió a sí misma por ello.

Pein era un verdadero amigo y un hombre extraordinario.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando volvió a la oficina, Sakura se detuvo frente al escritorio de su secretaria.

—TenTen... ¿por qué dejaste entrar a Sasuke Uchiha en mi despacho sin avisarme? Tú conoces bien las reglas. Nadie entra en mi despacho a menos que tenga cita. Especialmente, el señor Uchiha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven—. Pero me dijo que era amigo tuyo y que quería darte una sorpresa. Pensé que te haría ilusión. Es guapísimo y tiene una sonrisa como para morirse.

—Y también es dominante, machista y cruel —replicó Sakura—. No dejes que vuelva a entrar en mi despacho sin avisar.

Pero no podía culpar a TenTen. Sasuke tenía un encanto que pocas mujeres podían resistir... hasta que lo conocían bien.

Después de enviar un fax a Nueva York se puso a trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse.

A las seis y media, recibió la respuesta de los abogados americanos: ella era la única heredera de Shisui Uchiha y la aclaración de ese hecho llegaría por correo.

Sakura no quería saber más. Había decidido que, la cantidad que le hubiera dejado sería para Sasuke . No quería volver a saber nada de los Uchiha.

Nunca, jamás en su vida.

Una vez le habían hecho daño y no pensaba dejar que volvieran a hacérselo.

Absurdamente pensó entonces que Sasuke era de nuevo soltero... pero aplastó aquel pensamiento con firmeza. Seguramente no estaba solo. Él no podía estar sin sexo y había miles de mujeres dispuestas a meterse en su cama.

Salía de su cuarto de baño privado cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era TenTen, para anunciarle formalmente que el señor Uchiha estaba esperando.

—Dile que entre.

—Muy bien, señorita Senju.

Un momento después, él abría la puerta. Aunque estaba preparada, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

—Siéntate.

—¿Para qué? Vamos a cenar...

—Cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte, no habrá necesidad de ir a cenar —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Ah, sí? Me intrigas.

—He recibido un fax de Nueva York y, por lo visto, tenías razón. Shisui me lo ha dejado todo a mí, pero yo no lo quiero y mucho menos lo necesito. Cuando lleguen los papeles, los firmaré y podrás quedarte con todo.

—Qué generosa —sonrió Sasuke , irónico—. Pero siempre has sido muy generosa, la verdad.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada provocadora del hombre. Pero daba igual. No era nada para ella. Nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, después de haberla humillado, después de haberle hecho tanto daño, ¿cómo podía su corazón seguir latiendo como loco solo por verlo?

—No tenemos nada más que decirnos. Cuando lleguen los documentos, mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Sasuke puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Prometiste cenar conmigo, Sakura.

Ella hubiera querido apartarse, hubiera querido abofetearlo, pero el calor de la mano masculina traspasaba la manga de su blusa. No era indiferente a Sasuke Uchiha, por mucho que intentara engañarse a sí misma.

—Vaya si que eres insistente... Pero ya te he dicho que es innecesario. El dinero es para ti, yo no lo quiero.

—Si fuera así de fácil... Pero tú eres una mujer de negocios y deberías saber que no es así —dijo él, sarcástico—. Aunque este no es el momento de discutirlo. No he tenido tiempo de comer y estoy hambriento.

Sakura no quería ir a ningún sitio con él, pero sabía que sería absurdo discutir.

Mejor dejar las cosas claras del todo y no volver a verlo jamás.

—De acuerdo.

En el ascensor, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que lo mejor era tomarse las medicinas amargas de un trago y Sasuke Uchiha era precisamente eso. Un par de horas con él y después desaparecería de su vida. Sakura se consoló a sí misma con ese pensamiento mientras salía del ascensor.

—Hay un restaurante italiano en la esquina —dijo, sin mirarlo.

—No, ya he reservado en otro sitio.

Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke había aparcado el BMW negro frente al edificio, en un sitio en el que, por supuesto, no se podía aparcar. Una lástima que no se lo hubiera llevado la grúa.

—Dime dónde vamos y te seguiré en mi carro.

—No hace falta que lleves tu coche. Y no te preocupes, te traeré de vuelta después de cenar.

Sakura decidió no discutir. Cuanto antes acabaran con el asunto, mejor. Pero cuando detuvo el coche frente al hotel Uchiha, el hotel en el que se había celebrado la fiesta en la que lo vio por primera vez con Hanabi, se puso pálida. O era el hombre más insensible del mundo o estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel.

—¿Por qué precisamente aquí?

—¿Por qué no? Ahora, parte de este hotel te pertenece.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, pero el director salió para recibir a Sasuke y él la presentó como su «socia».

—¿Tu socia? No tengo intención alguna de...

—Ya hablaremos en la habitación.

—¿Perdona? No pienso subir a tu habitación —dijo Sakura entonces, deteniéndose en medio del lujoso vestíbulo.

—¿Qué quieres, que algún empleado nos oiga hablar? No sería buena idea.

—¿Y para qué me has traído aquí? Hay miles de restaurantes en Londres.

—Pensé que te gustaría cenar en un sitio que conoces —dijo él, tan tranquilo, empujándola hacia uno de los ascensores.

—Pues te has equivocado —replicó Sakura, furiosa.

Por primera vez, la expresión del hombre se suavizó.

—Por favor —dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró, insegura. No quería montar una escena y tampoco quería darse la vuelta y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca porque si lo hacía tendría que volver a verlo.

De modo que entró en el ascensor.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

—Si que eres egocéntrico... No tengo miedo de ningún hombre. Pero no me gusta venir aquí, sencillamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke , cruzándose de brazos.

—No me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. La primera vez, me metiste en tu cama y la segunda, me echaste de tu vida—contestó Sakura, aparentando una frialdad que no senda—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

El ascensor se detuvo y ella tuvo la impresión de que se sentía aliviado por no tener que contestar. Poco después, estaban en una elegante suite.

Una suite que ella conocía bien porque había sido en aquel sitio donde, por primera vez, hizo el amor con Sasuke . La decoración, elegante y refinada, seguía siendo la misma y la mesa estaba puesta para dos en la terraza.

La primera vez Sakura era virgen, pero lo quería tanto que estaba deseando aprender. Se puso colorada al recordarlo. Un par de besos apasiona, dos y había dejado que la llevara a aquella habitación, que la desnudase... Sasuke le había pedido entonces que lo desnudara a él y, con su experiencia, la había hecho llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez.

Desde entonces se convirtió en adicta a aquel hombre. Estaba locamente enamorada y hacía todo lo que él le pedía. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que no era amor sino sexo.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensado. No habría creído que le doliera tanto recordar, pero...

Sasuke tiró la chaqueta y la corbata sobre uno de los sofás y tomó dos copas del bar.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Nada —contestó ella.

Con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando el nacimiento del vello oscuro que cubría su torso, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que cinco años atrás.

—Seguro que te apetece una copa.

—No, gracias. Un zumo de fruta será mejor.

Un momento después, Sasuke le ofrecía un vaso con zumo de manzana.

—¿No tienes calor? Dame la chaqueta...

—No, gracias —lo interrumpió Sakura, dando un paso atrás.

No estaba segura de que la blusa de seda pudiera disimular su reacción ante aquel hombre. Una reacción que la avergonzaba.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quitarte la chaqueta?

—Si tuviera calor yo misma me la sacaría —contestó ella, saliendo a la terraza para buscar un poco de aire.

—Por favor, Sakura, no voy a violarte. Relájate.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Durante la cena, Sasuke se puso la careta de amabilidad y encanto que ella tan bien conocía. Hablaron de política, de economía, de teatro...

—No sabía que te gustara tanto el teatro. Nunca se me ocurrió llevarte cuando estábamos juntos.

Sakura casi se atragantó con el café.

—Vaya Sasuke si que eres gracioso, acaso no recuerdas que nunca me llevabas a ninguna parte.

—Tienes razón. Excepto a la cama, claro. Si no recuerdo mal, teníamos dificultades para salir del dormitorio.

Ella se puso colorada, pero no pensaba flaquear.

—Vamos a hablar de negocios. Lo que he dicho antes era en serio, no quiero el dinero de Shisui. Y no creo que sea ningún problema firmar los documentos para que te traspasen el dinero.

—Aunque creyera que lo dices de verdad, eso presenta varios problemas —dijo entonces Sasuke —. Para empezar, hay que hacerse cargo de los enormes gastos de hospital que tuvo durante los últimos años.

—¿Murió de SIDA?

—Me temo que sí.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Llevaba años sin hablar con él. Por eso no entiendo que me haya dejado todo su dinero. Supongo que hizo su testamento hace años y no se le ocurrió cambiarlo a última hora. O no pudo.

—Ya sabes cómo era Shisui... Desde que consiguió su herencia, empezó a gastar dinero como un loco. Sobre todo en obras de arte. Alquiló una casa enorme en Park Avenue, en la que celebraba fiestas todos los días y vendió el 20% de las acciones que tenía de Uchiha sin decirme nada.

—Típico de Shisui —suspiró ella—. Provocando el caos incluso después de su muerte.

—Lo conocías bien —comentó Sasuke —. Pero ahora mismo yo tengo un problema de... efectivo. En este momento no puedo comprar las acciones, pero si no lo hago la empresa podría quedar en manos de algún competidor.

Y él debía saberlo porque era el peor de todos, pensó Sakura. Pero **_¿por qué le contaba aquello?_**

**_¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? _**

Seguramente era una de sus estratagemas.

—¿Y por qué no puedo darte las acciones? —preguntó, recelosa.

—Nunca he aceptado dinero de una mujer y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Pero algún día te las compraré.

—Si que hablas como un ansiananciano ... Y me las comparas cuando tu problema de efectivo esté solucionado.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en la posición perfecta para vengarse de él.

Por un momento, pensó venderle las acciones a otra empresa, una empresa competidora, por su puesto. Era lo que se merecía, ni más ni menos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ella sí tenía corazón.

—Está empezando a hacer frío —dijo Sasuke entonces—. Podemos seguir hablando en la habitación.

Sakura tenía la impresión de que el «frío» al que se refería no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo, pero se levantó de todas formas. Rehusó la oferta de tomar una copa de coñac y se sentó en un sillón, esperando.

—Tú dirás.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que podrías hacerme la vida muy difícil. Y me lo merezco por cómo te traté hace cinco años.

Eso sí la sorprendió. Era la primera vez desde que habían vuelto a verse que se mostraba arrepentido. Y eso no era habitual en Sasuke Uchiha.

Parecía realmente sincero. Pero Sakura no se fiaba en absoluto.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Mucho —contestó ella.

—Los últimos cuatro años me han enseñado que el amor es una ilusión y que lo que tú y yo compartimos era mucho más sincero.

Sakura se levantó de un salto.

—Esto es muy interesante, pero tengo que irme. Y si quieres un consejo, ya sabes que soy corredora de bolsa. Puedes llamar a mi oficina cuando quieras.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría el control de la empresa Uchiha en manos de otra persona?

—Puede que tengas que hacerlo —le advirtió ella.

—Si tú aceptas mi plan, no. Si eres tan sincera como dices, sabrás que Shisui no hubiera querido que Uchiha cayera en manos de nadie.

—Lo que acabas de decir es ridículo a Shisui le daba completamente igual la empresa Uchiha —replicó Sakura.

—Eso no es verdad. Me odiaba a mí, pero no a mi padre —dijo Sasuke .

Quizá era cierto. Shisui era un hombre complicado, pero siempre quiso mucho a su abuelo.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Es muy sencillo —contestó él, mirando sus pechos descaradamente.

Debería salir corriendo, se decía Sakura. Debería salir de aquella habitación y... Pero había esperado demasiado.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y buscó su boca, con fiereza. Cuando ella lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, aprovechó para introducir la lengua, devorándola.

Sakura ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba respondiendo al beso; solo podía sentir los brazos del hombre, su dura entrepierna aplastada contra su vientre, la avaricia de su boca...

Mientras enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, él metió la mano por debajo de la blusa y empezó a acariciar sus pechos. Sakura sintió un escalofrío cuando tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos. Con la otra mano, apretaba su trasero para que sintiera su dura erección.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—No has cambiado —dijo con voz ronca—. Sigues siendo la chica más seductora de la tierra.

Sakura se irguió, enfadada consigo misma. Seguía esclavizada ante la potente sexualidad de aquel hombre. No le ocurría con ningún otro, solo con él.

—No te sientas tan especial, cariño esto me puede pasar con cualquier, pero ya que abristes la boca, sueltame.

—Como tú quieras, cariño —murmuró Sasuke , dando un paso atrás—. Ya he descubierto lo que quería saber.

Los ojos oscuros tenían un brillo de triunfo. Para disimular su confusión, Sakura se estiró la chaqueta.

—Si quieres que coopere contigo, esto no puede volver a pasar —le advirtió—. O te comportas o tendrás que resolver los problemas de la empresa Uchiha tú solito.

—Me casaré contigo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Si no recuerdo mal, una vez me suplicaste que me casara contigo.

Sakura estaba pálida.

—No sé cómo te atreves a hacer esa pregunta.

—No era una pregunta, cariño. Era una afirmación.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Sakura intentó encontrar su voz. No podía decirlo en serio. Pero la determinación que vio en los ojos oscuros la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Me marcho.

—De eso nada —replicó Sasuke , pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Sakura sentía el calor del hombre traspasando su ropa. Intentó apartarse de él, pero no podía hacerlo. La apretaba con tal fuerza que casi le hacía daño:

—Suéltame.

—No pienso dejarte ir. Otra vez —dijo él en voz baja—. Mírame.

**_¿Había dicho «otra vez»?_**, se preguntó Sakura, atónita.

—He dicho que me sueltes.

—Nos casaremos el sábado, en Grecia —dijo Sasuke entonces, pasando un dedo por sus labios—. Puedo llevarte a la cama ahora para recordarte cómo era o podemos esperar hasta la noche de bodas. Pero esa es tu única opción.

Sakura sabía que debía escapar allí, pero aquellos ojos oscuros la mantenían prisionera.

—No lo creo.

Sasuke buscó su boca de nuevo, sabiendo que de esa forma debilitaba su resistencia.

Con labios expertos, la envolvió en una pasión que ella había olvidado... y que necesitaba.

Estaba usando la potente fuerza de su sexualidad para conseguir lo que quería y aunque lo sabía, no le importaba.

Aquellos besos borraban años de dolor, borraban la pena que había sentido tras la ruptura. Solo cuando Sasuke se apartó, respirando con dificultad, Sakura se dio cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado su capitulación.

—Vamos a la cama. Lo estás deseando.

Sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo de triunfo. Había sentido su rendición y pensaba aprovecharse.

—No es cierto.

Había cometido ese error una vez, no podía volver a cometerlo. Sobre todo en aquel momento, cuando por fin lo tenía a su merced.

—Cómo te he deseado —dijo Sasuke entonces—. Di que sí, Sakura.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que seguía amando a aquel hombre. Nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Llevaba cinco años sin él y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto, no pensaba casarse con Sasuke , pero deseaba estar con él más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Muy bien, a las finales soy una mujer que se deja llevar por sus instintos.

Él sonrió. Y después, empezó a quitarle las horquillas del moño. Cuando su melena cayó como una cascada por la espalda, él enterró la cara, apretándola contra su pecho.

—He deseado tanto hacer esto... —murmuró—. Siempre deberías llevarlo suelto.

Habían pasado cinco años, pero era como si no hubiera pasado un solo día. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Sasuke empezó a besarla con pasión arrebatadora. Sakura sintió un fuego líquido entre las piernas y se apretó contra él, abandonándose al éxtasis de su boca.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio, sin dejar de besarla. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la dejaba el suelo, que empezaba a quitarle la ropa y se quitaba la suya. Y entonces la tumbó sobre la cama. Seguía siendo un hombre tremendamente hermoso. Los hombros anchos, el estómago plano y... aquella erección que casi daba miedo.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo antes de buscar su boca con avidez.

Seguía acariciándola por todas partes, casi con reverencia. Con una mano tiraba de sus pezones, despertándolos a la vida, mientras metía la otra entre sus piernas. Sakura las abrió instintivamente. Estaba húmeda, preparada, pero Sasuke siguió acariciándola hasta que el deseo se hizo insoportable.

La besaba como un loco y ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Empezó a acariciar su espalda, su apretado trasero, el interior de los duros muslos... hasta envolver su erección con la mano. Estaba preparada para él.

—No, Sakura —dijo Sasuke entonces—. Así no. La última vez me porté como un bruto y me juré...

—Silencio Sasuke no lo arruines...

Pero después de cinco años sin sexo, Sakura no quería hablar. De modo que siguió acariciándolo como él le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Sasuke la besó con furia, explorándola con la lengua, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no tenía prisa. La besaba en la boca, en el cuello, en los pechos, en los muslos... hasta que Sakura no pudo más.

—Vamos Sasuke...

Y como si hubiera estado esperando aquella súplica, él se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas. Sakura se puso tensa. Había pasado tanto tiempo... La penetró despacio, poco a poco. Después, hasta el fondo. Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, hasta que la oyó llegar al orgasmo. Jadeando, la colocó sobre él y siguió moviéndose, empujando hacia arriba.

—¡Sí... sí! —gritó, cuando llegó al clímax.

Sakura estaba encima de él, sin respiración, agotada, sintiendo el sudor de la pasión enfriándose en su piel. Enterró la cara en su pecho porque no quería que la viera. No estaba preparada. Sentía la mano del hombre acariciando su espalda y casi podía engañarse a sí misma pensando que era amor... Pero no lo era.

Apartándose, dejó escapar un suspiro de pena.

De la más alta cima del éxtasis a la más grande desesperación. Sakura se conocía bien a sí misma. Nunca haría el amor con un hombre sin estar enamorada de él.

Era terrible. Seguía enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y probablemente lo amaría siempre. Pero aquella sería la última vez, se prometió a sí misma.

Era curioso, Sasuke prácticamente la había llamado buscavidas por la mañana, pero no tenía duda de que se había acostado con ella para conseguir la herencia de Shisui.

Aparentemente, habían intercambiado los papeles.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él entonces, apoyándose en un codo.

Era una pregunta que Sakura no quería contestar.

La noche era joven y pensaba disfrutarla. Empezó a acariciar su torso y cuando rozó uno de sus pezones, notó que él temblaba. Eso la llenó de satisfacción.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en recuperarte o acaso un hombre de tu edad solo lo hace una vez —murmuró, con voz ronca.

Sakura miró su reloj, lo único que llevaba puesto. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Después, miró a Sasuke . Parecía más joven con los ojos cerrados. Estaba profundamente dormido, lo que no era sorprendente después de su encuentro amoroso, pensó, recordando su insaciable deseo.

Pero ella no podía dormir. A pesar de todo, sabía que por parte de Sasuke solo era deseo... se lo había dicho cinco años antes.

**_¿Cómo iba a poder quitarse a aquel hombre del corazón?_**

**_¿Qué tenía que hacer?_**

**_¿Morirse?_**

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa. Una vez vestida, se volvió y al verlo estuvo tentada de reunirse de nuevo con él.

No lo hizo, pero cuando iba a marcharse, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—Sakura —la llamó Sasuke , completamente desnudo—. ¿Dónde vas?

—Esa es una pregunta que tiene una respuesta obvia... a mi casa.

—¿Por qué? Acabamos de compartir una experiencia increíble y... ¿te vas así, en medio de la noche, sin decir nada?

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró, con frialdad. Tenía la expresión de un niño al que hubieran quitado su juguete favorito.

—¿Y qué debería haber hecho, esperar que te fueras tú antes?

Si aquella noche le había enseñado algo era que debía alejarse de Sasuke porque amándolo como lo amaba no podría resistirse. Incluso en aquel momento, la tentación de pasar la mano por su torso era abrumadora.

Pero un pensamiento la detuvo: el recuerdo de aquel día, cuando la dejó medio desnuda en el apartamento, sola y rota. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

—No tengo intención de dejarte ir. Eres mía, Sakura.

—Eso si que es chistoso yo no soy tuya el dinero de Shisui es tuyo. Eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Si es lo que quieres creer, de acuerdo. Pero vas a casarte conmigo —dijo, con voz ronca—. Eres una mujer preciosa e inteligente. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de ser tu marido.

Sakura rió amargamente.

—Por favor, Sasuke . Es un poco tarde para cumplidos. Cinco años tarde, exactamente.

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron fríos.

—Si tú lo dices... Pero lo quieras o no, te casarás conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?— dijo Sakura levantado una ceja.

—Desde luego.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Te he dicho que hablaré con mi abogado. Puedes quedarte con todo, no lo quiero.

Había algo que no cuadraba. Y empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—No quiero que me regales la herencia de Shisui. Quiero comprarte las acciones, aunque ahora mismo no pueda. Hay que esperar un tiempo para recibir el dinero de una herencia y, durante ese tiempo, empezarán a extenderse los rumores sobre qué vas a hacer con las acciones de mi sobrino —explicó él entonces—. Te inundarán de ofertas y, aunque quiero confiar en tu naturaleza altruista, prefiero estar seguro. Como mi esposa, será evidente para cualquier depredador que la compañía sigue en manos familiares.

—Si que eres extremista... en ese caso, la respuesta es muy simple: te daré la primera opción para comprar las acciones a un precio muy bajo. Problema resuelto, que tu abogado prepare todo, fue un placer tener sexo contigo Sasuke adiós —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se tenso al escuchar sus ultimas palabras pero se recupero rápidamente.

—Yo prefiero mi solución. Los dos sabemos que hay una posibilidad de que te cases con Pein Akatsuki... y no pienso dejar que toque mi empresa —replicó Sasuke , con los ojos brillantes de rabia.

Sabía que era difícil engañar a Sakura, pero después de lo que habían compartido no pensaba dejarla escapar.

—Y si sientes algún cariño por tu padre harás lo que digo —añadió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Espera aquí mientras me visto —dijo él, entrando de nuevo en el dormitorio.

Sakura esperó. Lo que acababa de decir había sonado como una amenaza y quería saber contra qué se enfrentaba.

Cuando volvió, con unos pantalones de lino beige y un jersey del mismo color, estaba tan imponente como siempre.

—¿Dónde nos hemos quedado?

—Estabas a punto de decirme por qué no debo casarme con Pein. Yo pensé que era mi elección. Tonta de mí —dijo ella, sarcástica.

—Si te importa el buen nombre de tu padre no tienes elección —replicó Sasuke —. Desde que sir Kizashi se retiró... digamos que su hijo Sasori no hace honor a la reputación de su padre. Hace diez meses tuve que cortar mis relaciones con el banco Haruno y solo por deferencia hacia sir Kizashi no presenté cargos.

—No te creo —dijo Sakura—. Mi padre es un hombre honesto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Desgraciadamente, no puede decirse lo mismo de su hijo.

Ella se puso pálida.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Sasori ha hecho algo ilegal?

Lo más horrible de todo era que no estaba realmente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo llamarías tú a usar el dinero de un cliente para comprar un yate y pagar los gastos de una amante? —preguntó Sasuke, tan cínico como siempre.

—No puede ser.

Pero era cierto. Sasori había comprado un yate.

Y lo de la amante no la sorprendía nada. Su esposa, Konan, era una mujer encantadora dedicada a cuidar de sus tres hijas y se pasaba el día disculpándose por no haberle dado un varón.

—Si no me crees, pregúntaselo.

—¿Y piensas usar el cariño que siento por mi padre para chantajearme?

—Si eso es lo que hace falta para conseguir lo que quiero...

Sakura pensó que estaba bromeando. Pero no dejó de notar la determinación que había en sus ojos. Había olvidado que era un bastardo sin escrúpulos. Se había engañado a sí misma pensando que podía tenerlo por una noche y marcharse después.

Era un hombre fascinante y repelente a la vez. Lo había subestimado y había sobre estimado su capacidad de alejarse de él.

—Estás realmente loco.

Pero lo decía en serio, estaba segura. Y lo peor, ella se sentía tentada...

—Es posible. Pero sé que tú harás lo que haga falta para salvaguardar la reputación de tu padre. Un padre que te buscó y te aceptó como hija, haciéndolo público incluso.

—Eres un bastardo. Pero no te tengo miedo. Hablaré con Sasori y... —Sakura estaba temblando.

—Hazlo. Yo ya he tomado una decisión. Te doy hasta pasado mañana para tomar la tuya.

Sakura oyó el ruido de un coche que se acercaba a casa y después, un portazo.

Cuando miró por la ventana, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sasuke acababa de empujar la verja de hierro y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Desde la noche que cayó en sus brazos, su vida era un caos total.

Al día siguiente llamó a Sasori y quedaron para comer. En cuanto mencionó el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, su hermanastro se puso pálido. Y le dijo que todo era verdad.

Podría ser risible si las consecuencias no fueran tan trágicas para ella.

El miércoles por la mañana, Sasuke la había llamado a la oficina. Y la lealtad que sentía por su padre la obligó a aceptar su oferta de matrimonio.

**_¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? _**

Si la reputación de sir Kizashi quedaba dañada sin que ella hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo, viviría con ese sentimiento de culpa toda la vida.

Aquel fin de semana, ante la insistencia de Sasuke , lo había llevado a casa de su padre en Surrey para informarle de su inminente matrimonio, que tendría lugar el sábado. Sasuke había hechizado tanto a su padre como a Mildred, que había insistido en organizar una fiesta de compromiso.

El lunes, Sasuke se fue a Nueva York por asuntos de negocios y ella quedó con Pein para comer. No le contó la verdadera razón para su matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha y, a pesar de eso, él se lo tomó relativamente bien, insistiendo en que siguieran siendo amigos.

Entonces, a media semana, descubrió que Sasuke había hablado con el presidente de Brentford. La empresa le había dado tres meses de vacaciones. Cuando descubrió por qué, se sintió furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo.

Aquel mismo día tomarían un avión para Atenas y se casarían al día siguiente.

—Desgraciadamente —murmuró Sakura cuando sonó el timbre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba en el umbral, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—No me lo creo. Vives en una casita rodeada de rosales. No te pega nada, Sakura.

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que me pega?, ni siquiera me conoces.

Él llevaba un polo verde que realzaba la anchura de sus hombros, un pantalón de color caqui y las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza. Ningún hombre debería ser tan atractivo.

Y la luz del sol iluminando su cabello solo servía para aumentar su masculinidad.

—A mí me parece que te conozco muy bien —replicó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Solo en el sentido bíblico —dijo Sakura, tomando su maleta—. Vámonos.

No quería invitado a entrar en su casa porque sabía que su matrimonio solo duraría hasta que Sasuke consiguiera las acciones de Shisui. Y no quería recuerdos de él tiñendo su hogar cuando volviera.

—¿Ese es todo tu equipaje? ¿Dónde está tu vestido de novia?

—Vamos a dejar clara una cosa, Sasuke . No necesito vestido de novia para una ceremonia civil que, dentro de unos meses será anulada. Y tampoco necesito mucho para estar en la playa tres meses, ya que tú te has encargado de que me den unas vacaciones que ni quiero ni necesito. ¿Entendido? —le espetó Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Si pensaba que iba a salir a cenar con él, a hacer el papel de mujercita o a meterse en su cama todas las noches, se había equivocado.

—Puedes pasear desnuda por la playa si eso es lo que quieres. De hecho, yo lo preferiría.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido de color crema. Y en sus preciosos ojos había un brillo que delataba su vulnerabilidad, por mucho que quisiera esconderla tras sus palabras airadas.

—No quería decir eso y tú lo sabes.

Sasuke sabía que aquel no era el momento de discutir.

—Era una broma. Y entiendo lo que dices: esto es un acuerdo comercial.

—Exactamente.

Sakura se sintió tontamente decepcionada.

**_¿Qué esperaba? _**

Él no la había querido cinco años antes y tampoco la quería en aquel momento. Irritada consigo misma, salió de la casa y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con esta casa? —preguntó Sasuke , tomando su maleta.

—Nada —contestó ella—. Espero volver a mi trabajo dentro de tres meses.

Sasuke había sobornado a su jefe para que le diera tres meses de vacaciones simplemente convirtiéndose en cliente de Brentford. Y la había chantajeado para que se casaran, pero no iba a chantajearla para que se acostase con él.

—Es un poco pequeña, pero supongo que podré acostumbrarme.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando nos casemos, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío —sonrió él.

—Lo dirás de broma, seguro que me tienes preparado un contrato pre nupcial cuidas tu dinero como a tu vida—dijo Sakura, atónita.

—Si quieres que vivamos en una casita y no en una mansión, es cosa tuya —dijo Sasuke ignorando su comentario , encogiéndose de hombros—. No me importa.

—Pero... acabas de aceptar que nuestro matrimonio solo será un acuerdo comercial.

—Habrá que convencer a mis competidores de que el nuestro es un matrimonio de verdad, así que tendremos que vivir juntos durante un tiempo. Y relájate, hace un día precioso.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sentaba frente al volante del BMW.

**_¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría resistirse ante aquel hombre, que sería capaz de negarle su cuerpo? _**

Si la deseaba, solo tenía que sonreír y estaba perdida.

**_¿Por qué había querido aparentar que lo odiaba? _**

Lo amaba y saber que era tan vulnerable le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

Pero tenía que defenderse. Había aceptado casarse con él porque la había chantajeado y tenía que salir de aquella pesadilla cuanto antes.

—Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Ojalá fuera la misma sorpresa que la última vez —dijo ella, sarcástica—. Que vas a casarte con otra.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y, con el rabillo del ojo, Sakura notó que se había puesto pálido.

—No, esta vez tienes que ser tú. No tengo elección.

—Parece que yo tampoco. Pero aún no es demasiado tarde. No tenemos que casarnos, Sasuke , ya te lo he dicho. Yo no quiero el dinero de Shisui.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero tengo que casarme contigo.

Angustiada, ella cerró los ojos para estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Y cuando los abrió, estaban llegando al aeropuerto.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

—Cual es la misteriosa sorpresa? —preguntó Sakura, para romper el tenso silencio.

—Enseguida lo verás.

Sasuke detuvo el coche y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, sin mirarla. Un hombre bajito apareció entonces, un hombre cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar, y al que Sasuke tiró las llaves del coche.

—Ah, ya sé —murmuró para sí misma—. Es el hombre que fue a buscar tu maleta al apartamento.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Sí, es verdad. ¡La castración simbólica! Dado que vamos a casarnos mañana, no creo que sea buena idea recordar ese detalle.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura miró cierta parte de su anatomía, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Había olvidado que destrozó sus trajes con unas tijeras. Pero no se arrepentía, incluso volvería a hacerlo.

—Te lo merecías.

—Seguramente. Dame tu pasaporte, tenemos que embarcar en cinco minutos.

Sasuke Uchiha había admitido que se merecía un castigo. Debía ser la primera vez, pensó ella, irónica, mientras sacaba el pasaporte del bolso.

Todas las azafatas le sonreían, tanto la del mostrador como la que los esperaba en la puerta del avión. Pobres ingenuas.

—¡Sorpresa! —escuchó un coro de gritos cuando iban a ocupar sus asientos.

Sakura se quedó petrificada.

—Pensé que te haría ilusión que tu familia viniera a la boda.

Su padre, Mildred, su hermanastra Karin, el marido de esta y su hijo, la esposa de Sasori, Konan y sus tres hijas... todos estaban a bordo.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver a Deidara. Cuando la puerta del avión se cerraba y después de innumerables abrazos, Sasuke consiguió sentarla y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Se supone que iba a ser una rápida boda civil, seguida de un más rápido divorcio —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por qué has traído a mi familia? Yo no quería involucrar a mi familia en este circo.

—Soy griego y los griegos somos muy familiares —contestó él—. Y aunque yo he perdido a mi familia, no podría casarme sin invitar a la tuya.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero Deidara también...

—Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? —se encogió Sasuke de hombros.

Cuando el avión privado despegó, todos se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad y se repartieron cómodamente por los sofás. Sasuke, por supuesto, no se separaba de su lado.

Alguien abrió una botella de champán para brindar por los novios y Sakura prácticamente le arrebató una copa a la azafata. Necesitaba algo que la calmara. Y pronto.

Después de los brindis, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla a placer. Todo el mundo estaba encantado... menos ella, que en cuanto pudo se levantó para charlar con Konan.

Cuando esta le contó que sus tres niñas llevarían las flores durante la boda, Sakura se tomó otra copa de champán de un trago.

**_¿Quién había preparado todo aquello?_**

Sir Kizashi brindó en nombre de Sasori que, desgraciadamente, no podría estar con ellos en la boda y Sakura miró hacia la cabina, donde Sasuke charlaba con el piloto. Su prometido sonrió, una sonrisa que era casi una advertencia.

Pero, fortificada por varias copas de champán y un almuerzo delicioso, cuando el avión aterrizó en Atenas unas horas más tarde estaba encantada de la vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Sasuke .

—Nunca me he encontrado mejor —sonrió ella.

En alguna parte, sobre el cielo de Atenas, había dejado de preocuparse. O quizá era el champán; el caso era que estaba divinamente.

—Me alegro mucho.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Sasuke señaló una limusina que los esperaba a la entrada del aeropuerto. Una no, varias en realidad. Para toda la familia. Aunque su padre era un hombre muy rico y no necesitaba de esas demostraciones, a Sakura le hizo ilusión.

—Vamos al hotel Uchiha, a las afueras de Atenas —contesto él, mirándola con una expresión de triunfo y... algo más.

Pero Sakura estaba demasiado alegre como para descifrarlo.

La tenía en sus zarpas, desde luego. En su coche, en su país y, al día siguiente, en sus brazos.

No podía ser... aquello era como un mal sueño.

—¿Sakura?

Pero ella no contestó. Se había quedado dormida. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y sintió que él la envolvía con sus brazos. Pero no protestó. No podía hacerlo.

Sasuke la besaba en el pelo, en el cuello... y Sakura tampoco protestó. Todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba del aroma del hombre, de su proximidad.

—Sasuke ... —murmuró, medio dormida.

A través de los ojos semi cerrados, vio que inclinaba la cabeza para besarla y abrió los labios, invitándolo para que continué.

Sasuke la besó con fuerza, pero con ternura a la vez. Y, con la alegría que le había dado el champán, Sakura deslizó una mano por el muslo del hombre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Cuando sintió que él contenía el aliento, se atrevió a acariciar los contornos de la fiera erección bajo la tela de los pantalones.

Él murmuró algo en griego y volvió a besarla con una violencia que la pilló por sorpresa. Apenas podía respirar...

—Vamos, chicos. Que estamos esperando —escuchó entonces una voz masculina.

Horrorizada, Sakura intentó apartarse.

—Danos un segundo —le pidió Sasuke al hombre, sin soltarla—. Sakura, has elegido un momento horroroso —le dijo al oído.

Ella sé puso colorada.

Sasuke seguía deseándola tanto como lo deseaba ella. Y eso la sorprendía más de lo que hubiera creído.

—Es que... he bebido demasiado —intentó explicar, mortificada.

Por un momento, había vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Había vuelto a ser la Sakura de veintitrés años que estaba locamente enamorada de él. La que no tenía miedo, la ingenua. Nerviosa, se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Entonces, tendré que darte champán durante el resto de nuestras vidas —sonrió Sasuke , pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Era una sonrisa auténtica, una sonrisa que no había visto en cinco años.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Y si sigues mirándome así, no creo que haga falta champán. Venga, vamos.

Sakura salió de la limusina, nerviosa.

**_¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría casarse con Sasuke y no acostarse con él cuando una simple sonrisa la dejaba con la lengua fuera?_**

Se le doblaban las rodillas y agradeció que él la tomara por la cintura mientras le presentaba al hombre que había interrumpido su breve encuentro amoroso.

—Este es Naruto, mi mano derecha. Y mañana, mi padrino.

Sakura miró al hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de conocerte por fin —sonrió él.

—Ah, eres americano.

—Medio americano, medio griego. Y tú eres tan guapa como Sasuke me había dicho—sonrió Naruto —. Una pena que él te viera primero.

—Corta el rollo, amigo; Sakura es mía —rió Sasuke .

Lo había dicho de una forma muy posesiva y a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el detalle. Aunque, por supuesto, no significaba nada...

Poco después, entraban en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel. Inmediatamente, la familia de Sakura los rodeó, mientras Naruto se encargaba de que los botones llevaran las maletas a las habitaciones.

Sasuke les explicó las características del hotel: campo de golf, dos piscinas, una playa privada y todo tipo de diversión imaginable.

—Naruto parece muy simpático —dijo Sakura, cuando entraron en el ascensor.

—¿Y yo no lo soy?

—No he dicho eso —murmuró ella.

—Relájate, Sakura. Era una broma. A todas las mujeres les gusta Naruto. El problema es que a él también le gustan todas —sonrió Sasuke .

Sakura tuvo que sonreír.

—Y a ti no, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tomó su mano, muy serio.

—Yo solo quiero a una. Y la tengo justo a mí lado.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Sakura no podía negar que tenía el corazón acelerado.

Cinco minutos después, estaban en una magnífica suite con vistas al mar.

—Es más grande que mi casa.

Tenía una gran terraza con tumbonas para tomar el sol, un dormitorio con una cama enorme, del que Sakura prácticamente había escapado corriendo, y un cuarto de baño con ducha doble y un jacuzzi de mármol.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Mi única pena es que no puedo disfrutarla contigo ahora mismo, pero mañana será otra historia —dijo él, con la arrogancia de un hombre completamente seguro de sí mismo—. Y la experiencia será mucho más erótica por la espera, ya verás.

Sakura apartó la mirada. Después de lo que había pasado en el coche, no podía protestar.

**_¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? _**

Pero Sasuke era guapísimo, letalmente seductor, sofisticado, rico y estupendo en la cama... una combinación irresistible.

Seguramente nunca habría conocido a ninguna mujer que no hubiera caído rendida a sus pies. Y le gustaba saber que la había elegido a ella... cinco años tarde, desde luego.

Y después de romperle el corazón en pedazos.

—Espero seguir aquí mañana. Pero podría cambiar de opinión —dijo Sakura entonces.

Eso le daría algo que pensar, se dijo.

Sasuke la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Claro que puedes marcharte, pero no lo harás —dijo después, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. Esa es la razón por la que he traído a tu familia. Podrías dejarme plantado en el altar, pero no lo harás delante de todo el mundo. Te conozco muy bien.

Sakura apretó los labios. Qué ingenua era. Había creído todo aquel falso cuento de hadas: el avión privado para su familia, el hotel...

Seguía siendo una cría comparada con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Puedes llamarme lo que quieras. No pienso discutir contigo —replicó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, así que deja de engañarte a ti misma.

—No es verdad —murmuró Sakura, pero se sentía inexplicablemente atraída hacia él, como una polilla hacia la luz.

—Sí es verdad.

Deseaba tocarla más que nada en el mundo, pero no lo haría. Había cometido un error y no quería volver a cometerlo... hasta que Sakura tuviera un anillo en el dedo, no se arriesgaría.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella, cuando vio que se ponía la chaqueta.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios, pero volveré a las nueve para cenar. Si necesitas algo, llama a recepción —contestó Sasuke, dándole un beso en la frente.

Tensa y frustrada por su incapacidad para resistirse, Sakura paseó por la habitación, su mente era un torbellino de conflictivas emociones.

Unas horas antes estaba decidida a vivir aquel matrimonio como la charada que era.

Pero solo tenía que besarla y se derretía entre sus brazos.

Y Sasuke lo sabía.

Sakura se quedó de piedra cuando subieron un vestido de novia a su habitación. Y no solo eso, sino vestidos para las damas de honor y para las hijas de Konan. Karin y Konan estaban encantadas, poniendo a Sasuke por las nubes. Era tan considerado, tan guapo, tan encantador.

Si ellas supieran...

Por lo visto, les había dicho que como era su segundo matrimonio, era ella quien quería una boda discreta. Pero «el encantador» Sasuke no quería privarla de un hermoso vestido de novia y por eso le había pedido a Konan y a Karin que lo eligieran ellas mismas.

Qué falso era.

Cualquier idea que hubiera podido tener sobre desertar a última hora, se esfumó. No solo por los vestidos, sino por las constantes visitas a la habitación. Su padre, Mildred todo el mundo estaba encantado.

Sakura se metió en la ducha intentando controlar su rabia. Estuvo secándose la larga melena durante diez minutos y después se vistió a toda prisa.

No quería que Sasuke llegara y la encontrase medio desnuda.

Cuando se miró al espejo, se percató de que el vestido azul con escote «palabra de honor», uno de sus favoritos, le quedaba un poco estrecho. O había engordado o el vestido había encogido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso unas sandalias de tacón alto.

Solo tardó cinco minutos en ponerse crema hidratante, un poco de máscara en las pestañas y un toque de brillo en los labios.

No necesitaba nada más. Y menos para Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la habilidad que da la práctica, se cepilló la melena, dejando que cayera por su espalda y después se puso el Rólex de oro, regalo de su padre.

Las nueve en punto. Perfecto. Estaba lista para cenar.

Cuando bajó a recepción, todo el mundo estaba esperándola.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke ?

—No lo sé.

—Estoy aquí —escuchó su voz entonces.

—Hola —lo saludó, intentando portarse de forma natural.

—Te he echado de menos —sonrió él, buscando su boca con todo el descaro del mundo.

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró, pero intentó disimular.

—No tenías que comprar un vestido de novia y...

Sasuke la silenció con otro beso y cuando por fin la soltó, ella estaba sin aliento.

Daba igual cuántas veces la tocara, siempre se derretía.

Había habido una química especial entre ellos, una atracción física que no había desaparecido con los años.

—¿Qué haces?

—No lo que querría hacer, te lo aseguro —sonrió Sasuke .

Ella hubiera deseado que se la tragase la tierra.

**_¿Cómo se atrevía a avergonzada de ese modo delante de su familia?_**

Pero cuando lo miró, con aquel esmoquin que le quedaba a la perfección, aquella sonrisa burlona... era un hombre perfecto, irresistible.

—Estás preciosa, Sakura. Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

La cena seguramente debió ser maravillosa. Una pena que ella no hubiera podido probar bocado.

Sentada al lado de Sasuke, charlaba con todo el mundo, rezando para que aquello terminase de una vez.

—Prueba esto —dijo él entonces, metiéndole algo en la boca—. ¿Te gusta?

Sakura, que estaba como agua para chocolate, decidió que si volvía a ponerle la mano en los labios, le mordería un dedo.

Por fin, cuando la cena terminó y él la había llamado «Mi amor» por enésima vez,

Sasuke se atrevió a acariciar su pecho con el pretexto de apartar un mechón de pelo.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, cariño —sonrió Sakura, dándole una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¡De verdad, eres increíble!

No era increíble. Estaba furiosa.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —preguntó Naruto.

—Nada. Es privado —sonrió Sasuke —. Es algo entre mi prometida y yo. ¿Verdad, cielo?

Para los demás era un comentario normal, pero Sakura sabía que era una amenaza.

La suya era una guerra privada.

Y para buscar fuerzas se tomó una copa de vino sin pestañear.

—Por cierto, Sasuke , tendrás que irte antes de medianoche —dijo entonces sir Kizashi, mientras les servían el café—. La tradición dice que no debe verse a la novia el día de la boda.

—Muy bien. Entonces, a medianoche me retiraré solo y triste a mi habitación.

Todos rieron.

Todos menos Sakura, a quien le habría gustado abofetearlo.

**_¿Cómo no veían que aquel hombre los estaba engañando a todos?_**

La sensación de estar atrapada era insoportable.

Afortunadamente, la orquesta empezó a tocar en ese momento y Deidara apareció a su lado como un ángel de la guarda.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Si a Sasuke no le importa.

—Claro que no le importa —respondió Sakura por él.

Lo que necesitaba era escapar de la abrumadora presencia de aquel hombre. Y prácticamente arrastró al pobre Deidara a la pista de baile.

Habían bajado las luces y varias parejas bailaban, muy acarameladas.

—¡Por fin! No sabes cómo me alegro de que hayas venido, Deidara.

—Sasuke me llamó la semana pasada para invitarme. Tu prometido es un hombre muy persuasivo, no creo que nadie se atreva a decirle que no.

—Desde luego.

—Esa no es la respuesta que yo habría esperado de una chica a punto de casarse.¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Nada —contestó ella.

No quería involucrar a Deidara en sus problemas.

Todo era demasiado complicado.

—Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué te pasa? He estado observándote toda la noche y me ha parecido que no sonreías de verdad. Y eso es muy raro porque eres la persona más auténtica que conozco.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias. Y tienes razón sobre lo de la sonrisa.

Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Si no lo hacía, iba a explotar.

De modo que se lo contó. Mientras bailaban, le habló sobre el testamento de Shisui y todo lo que había acarreado.

—¿Tú quieres a Sasuke ? —le preguntó Deidara entonces.

—Sí. Nunca he dejado de quererlo —admitió Sakura, con una tristeza innegable—.Pero él no me quiere. No me ha querido nunca. Hace años pensé que me quería y... se casó con otra.

—Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre muy tradicional y puede que lo hiciera para darle gusto a su padre. Ya sabes que le escondió que Shisui era homosexual. Yo creo que habría hecho cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz. Y no creo que estuviera enamorado de Hanabi.

—¿Y desde cuándo sabes tú tanto? —bromeó Sakura.

—Desde que cometí un error con Shisui que podría haberme costado la vida.

—Pero tú lo querías de verdad.

—No, creí que lo quería, pero no era así. Estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo porque Shisui insistía en que lo nuestro era amor. Pero cuando lo vi en Nueva York... me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de él. Ahora sí lo estoy —dijo Deidara entonces con los ojos brillantes.

—¿En serio? No sabía nada.

—Se llama Hidan y estoy loco por él. Como ves, todos cometemos errores.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero no sé si eso me ayuda —murmuró Sakura—. Sasuke amaba a su mujer... ni siquiera es capaz de hablar sobre su muerte.

—Pero Hanabi ha muerto y Sasuke quiere una mujer de carne y hueso. Y, aunque yo no soy un experto, tengo ojos en la cara, cariño. Y tú eres una mujer de bandera.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias. Eres un cielo.

—Míralo, no deja de observarnos. Durante toda la noche te miraba como si fuera un halcón. Yo creo que está enamorado de ti, pero no quiere reconocerlo. Dale una oportunidad, nena.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué? —escucharon la voz de Sasuke tras ellos—. ¿Te importa dejar que baile con mi prometida?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Deidara —. A por él —le dijo a Sakura al oído.

—¿Seguro que tu amigo es gay? —preguntó Sasuke entonces, tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No me digas que estás celoso de Deidara?

—Si tu amigo no fuera gay, te aseguro que no estaría aquí —sonrió él. Sakura soltó una carcajada—. Me alegro de que te rías. Llevo intentando animarte toda la noche.

—¿Animarme? Yo diría que, más bien, estabas tonteando.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—Pues... —empezó a decir Sakura, moviendo las caderas de forma seductora—.Tocándome, haciendo cositas.

—Cuidado, preciosa. Estás jugando con fuego.

—No estoy jugando, Sasuke —dijo ella entonces, con un coraje que no creía poseer—. ¿Y tú?

Había jugado con sus emociones una vez; no tenía razón para suponer que iba a ser diferente. Pero si bien es cierto que podría salir más lastimada que años a tras no podía pasar la oportunidad para disfrutar un poco más de Sasuke.

**H****ola les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mucho... no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**PD. La historia me la paso una amiga si alguien desea leer la historia original pueden dejarme su correo y les enviare el documento que me pasaron. **


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Sasuke le había hecho tanto daño que Sakura esperaba la respuesta, con el corazón encogido. Pero Deidara le había aconsejado que se arriesgara y quizá tenía razón.

Después de todo, Hanabi estaba muerta y Sasuke estaba vivo.

—Yo tampoco estoy jugando —dijo él por fin—. ¿Esto te parece un juego? —preguntó, apretándola contra su entrepierna—. ¿Crees que ando a propósito en este estado? La química entre nosotros es tan fuerte como lo ha sido siempre.

—No siempre.

Sasuke se detuvo. No había necesidad de seguir aparentando.

—Incluso entonces- respondió él.

Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento y debía confesado. Cinco años antes había sido demasiado arrogante como para reconocer la verdad.

Decidió casarse y tener hijos y lo había hecho como si fuera uno de sus negocios.

Estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto: buscar una buena chica griega, darle una alegría a su padre, firmar un acuerdo comercial...

—No te molestes en mentir. Me dijiste cosas horribles. Prácticamente me trataste como a una prostituta —dijo Sakura entonces, sintiendo el mismo dolor y la misma furia que sintió entonces.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron. Pero aquella vez no había ironía en sus pupilas.

Todo lo contrario.

—Me sentía asqueado conmigo mismo. No contigo, Sakura. Shisui dijo que estabais prometidos y aunque yo supuse que era mentira, lo usé para volver a verte. Tenía que... volver a verte, pero... a la vez debía demostrarme a mí mismo que todo había terminado. Sé que es difícil que me perdones porque me porté como un auténtico canalla. Me sentía mal por haber traicionado a mi prometida. Y dije cosas que no sentía de verdad. Y por ello, te pido humildemente perdón.

La había dejado deshecha y pensaba que, con una disculpa cinco años después, todo sería olvidado. Cuando la estaba chantajeando para que se casase con él...

Pero, al menos, el impasible, el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha estaba pidiendo perdón.

—Ya veo-dijo ella irónicamente.

—Sakura, te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño. Vamos a casarnos mañana...¿podemos olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo? Por favor.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Sasuke suplicaba algo. Sakura estaba realmente impresionada.

Y Sasuke se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Había creído que el sexo con Sakura la descartaba como esposa. Qué error... Pero había aprendido mucho desde entonces. El amor es una ilusión; el deseo, una realidad.

Le fastidiaba que Sakura lo sacara de sus casillas, pero no era tonto. Sabía que no podía estar casado con ella sin mantener relaciones sexuales. Simplemente, sería imposible.

Sakura vio que los ojos del hombre se oscurecían. Sabía lo que estaba pidiéndole y... ella misma lo deseaba. Ya no era una niña y había dejado de verlo como al hombre perfecto que lo creyó una vez. Y aun así, seguía amándolo.

No se hacía ilusiones sobre la razón por la que iba a casarse con ella. Era solo por las acciones de Shisui. Para Sasuke, la vida era un contrato tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal.

La cuestión era:

_**¿podría ella perdonarlo de verdad? **_

_**¿Podría olvidar cuánto la había hecho sufrir?**_

_**¿Podría olvidar que la estaba obligando a casarse con él?**_

—Sakura... ¿qué dices?

Podía decir que no. Y quedarse sin unos meses de sexo formidable. Probablemente, el único que tendría en su vida.

O podía decir que sí y disfrutar de una relación madura con un hombre que la atraía más que ningún otro en el mundo. Y rezar para salir de aquello con la cabeza bien alta.

—Supongo que sí.

No pudo decir nada más porque Sasuke buscó su boca con ansia, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración hasta aquel momento.

—Esto está convirtiéndose en una costumbre —escucharon la voz de Naruto—. Venga, chicos, son casi las doce.

Sasuke se apartó, a regañadientes.

—Parece que estamos dando un espectáculo, cariño —le dijo al oído.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró Sakura, percatándose de que la música había cesado y todo el mundo estaba mirándolos.

—Es la hora mágica y debo irme. Quiero tener suerte... y voy a tener suerte mañana.

Ella se acercó a la mesa con las piernas temblorosas. Acababa de aceptar que su matrimonio con Sasuke iba a ser verdadero... al menos durante algún tiempo.

Y no sabía qué iba a pasar. Sobre todo, no sabía si podría soportar que volviera a romperle el corazón.

—Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre esta apresurada boda ha desaparecido —dijo entonces sir Kizashi—. Pero en el futuro, te sugiero que seas un poco más circunspecto, querido yerno —añadió, riendo.

—Lo intentaré. Cuide de Sakura por mí —sonrió Sasuke —. Hasta mañana, cariño. Vete a la cama.

Ella no necesitaba que nadie le dijera si debía irse a la cama. Aunque, después de la exhibición que acababan de dar, quizá sí lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, Sakura estaba frente al espejo y casi no se reconocía vestida de novia.

Le habían recogido el pelo en un moño perfecto, sujeto con un montón de capullos de rosa de color blanco.

El maquillaje era discreto, pero precioso.

El vestido de novia, le llegaba por los tobillos y tenía un corpiño ajustado que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Unos zapatos blancos de Manolo Blahnik daban el toque final.

Las tres niñas, de blanco, estaban inmóviles en una esquina de la habitación para no manchar sus preciosos vestidos.

Alguien le dio a Sakura un ramo de rosas blancas y sir Kizashi apareció a su lado, guapísimo con un traje gris.

—Qué guapa estás, hija. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y quiero que sepas cuánto lamento los años que hemos perdido —le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Bueno, es hora de irse.

De repente, la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la golpeó de pleno.

—Pero si no sé dónde voy.

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

—Naruto lo tiene todo preparado.

Cuando llegaron al jardín Sakura lanzó una exclamación. Era como una película. El jardín del hotel había sido decorado con miles de flores. Había sillas cubiertas de tela para los invitados y una alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, una especie de cenador decorado con hiedra y rosas blancas.

Y al final de la alfombra, Sasuke Uchiha.

Su futuro marido.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura caminó al lado de su padre, intentando no perder el paso.

Bajo el cielo azul y el sol de Grecia, con aquel traje gris y la inmaculada camisa blanca, Sasuke parecía exactamente lo que era: un magnate, un hombre de negocios.

Mientras a ella le temblaban las piernas como si fuera una cría.

Era una tontería, se dijo. Había vivido con él durante un año. No debería sentirse intimidada por una simple ceremonia civil.

No iba a casarse para toda la vida.

Pero cuando su padre la dejó al lado de Sasuke , Sakura supo que para ella sería una cadena perpetua. Nunca amaría a otro hombre.

—Te has cortado el pelo —dijo, para evitar las lágrimas.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te hayas fijado —dijo en voz baja—. Temía que hubieras cambiado de opinión y ni siquiera me mirases.

Sasuke **_«temía que hubiera cambiado de opinión»_**.

El hombre que no le temía a nada...

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar, ciertamente.

Y Sakura se alegraba de ello.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin incidencias y cuando llegó el momento de colocar los anillos, Sasuke le puso el suyo en el dedo mirándola a los ojos con un brillo que la sorprendió.

—Mi mujer, por fin —murmuró, tomándola en sus brazos.

Cuando la besó, aquel beso fue diferente de todos los demás. Era sensual, pero había algo más, una ternura, una rendición desconocida...

—Venga, pareja. Ya tendréis tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora hay que divertirse.

Para disgusto de Sakura, de nuevo Naruto se encargaba de separarlos. Cuando se apartó, estaba colorada como un tomate.

—Perdona. Me he dejado llevar —se disculpó Sasuke —. Pero es que eres tan guapa... No puedo decirte lo que significa para mí que seas mi esposa —añadió, besando su mano.

—Mmm... Gracias, supongo.

Sakura quería creer que esos sentimientos eran genuinos, pero no se atrevía. Lo amaba, pero confiar en él era algo totalmente diferente.

Sasuke la llevó de mesa en mesa para saludar a todo el mundo. Tenía muchos amigos griegos, pero como Sakura no hablaba el idioma se limitó a saludar con la cabeza.

Después de comer, él la tomó de la mano.

—Tienes que cambiarte. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—De luna de miel—sonrió él—. Esa es la mejor parte de una boda, cariño.

—Vamos, Sakura. Yo te ayudaré con el vestido —se ofreció Konan.

—Gracias.

Veinte minutos después, Sakura se había quitado el vestido de novia y las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo. Konan tenía en la mano un traje de chaqueta de color beige.

—Un regalo de tu marido.

Era de Armani. La camisola de raso tenía un amplio escote, de modo que no podría ponerse sujetador. Pero le quedaba estupendamente. Realmente, el traje era una maravilla.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba a solas con Sasuke en un pequeño barco.

—¿Qué te parece? Lo compré hace unos meses y aún no he podido probarlo.

Sakura lo miraba todo, fascinada.

—Es precioso.

—Lo mejor es que no necesita tripulación. Puedo llevarlo yo mismo. Podemos visitar todas las islas del Egeo, si te parece. Son una preciosidad.

Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones de lino beige y una camiseta blanca. Estaba tan guapo, con las piernas un poco separadas, sujetando el timón... Cada vez que miraba a aquel hombre, Sakura sentía como si un puño apretara su corazón.

—La verdad es que yo tengo poca experiencia en barcos —dijo, insegura.

Además, allí sería imposible evitar la intimidad. Solo había un camarote con una cama grande. En el otro, había dos literas y dudaba mucho que Sasuke quisiera dejarla dormir en una de ellas.

—Yo te enseñaré —sonrió él, tomando su mano—. Te lo enseñaré todo, lo prometo.

Con las grandes manos del hombre apretando las suyas, Sakura se sintió rara. No sabía por qué, pero le pareció un gesto desconcertante.

—Sí, bueno...

—Estupendo. Había pensado que fuéramos a las Bahamas, pero como dijiste que ibas a estar todo el día en la playa se me ocurrió que el barco era mejor idea.

—¿Me he perdido un viaje a Las Bahamas por bocazas? —bromeó ella.

—Iremos en otro momento —sonrió Sasuke —. Te aseguro que no pienso dejar que te pierdas nada a partir de ahora.

El deseo que había en sus ojos era innegable. Y no intentaba disimular en absoluto.

Cuando la besó, Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

Pero el beso no duró mucho. Sasuke se apartó para señalar la escalerilla que llevaba al camarote.

—Vamos abajo.

Sasuke la deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él. Con todas sus fuerzas. Quería sentir aquella boca por todas partes, aquellas manos grandes sobre su piel desnuda, sentir el exquisito placer que solo Sasuke Uchiha podía darle. Era absurdo negarlo.

Y él no le dio tiempo para cambiar de opinión. La llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta el camarote y, una vez allí, cerró la puerta y empezó a quitarle la ropa sin miramientos.

Sakura se sentía excitada por el roce de sus manos. Sobre todo, cuando inclinó la cabeza para besar sus pechos a través de la camisola de raso. Cuando tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios y empezó a chupar, ella arqueó la espalda y gimió de placer.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas para quitarle el pantalón y las braguitas y empezó a besar su estómago, su ombligo... y más abajo.

—No —protestó ella, nerviosa.

Sasuke se incorporó y le quitó la camisola de un tirón. Después, la tumbó sobre la cama, mirando su cuerpo desnudo con ojos cargados de pasión.

—Eres perfecta —murmuró.

Sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a desnudarse y la visión de aquel potente cuerpo desnudo la excitó más que nunca.

Cuando empezó a besarla, ella le devolvió las caricias como una esclava sexual, sus lenguas unidas en un baile apasionado. Él deslizó una mano por sus pechos y su estómago antes de separar sus piernas. La tocó y Sakura sintió un escalofrío, su cuerpo respondiendo lascivamente a la caricia. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con una fuerza primitiva.

Sasuke se apartó, jadeando, con los ojos oscurecidos. Después, al ver su expresión volvió a inclinar la cabeza para tomar un pezón entre los dedos.

Sakura se arqueó hacia él. Ni siquiera oía sus gemidos de placer mientras Sasuke la exploraba por todas partes con las manos y la lengua.

—Me deseas —murmuró él.

—Sí, sí, sí —musitó ella, enredando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

Sasuke la penetró con una salvaje embestida y ella gritó ante la fiereza de la posesión.

La llenaba y se movía dentro de ella con un ritmo pagano, pecaminoso.

Sakura buscaba su boca, deseando repetir con la lengua el ritmo de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, su lucha por mantener el control se evidenciada en el sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. La miraba a los ojos sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez, sujetando sus nalgas con mano de hierro mientras la observaba llegar al orgasmo. Y escuchó sus gritos mientras sentía que el terciopelo húmedo lo apretaba en un espasmo final, acelerando su propio orgasmo que lo dejó temblando,completamente exhausto.

Después, cayó sobre ella, agotado.

Sakura intentaba recordarse a sí misma que eso no era amor y cuando Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura, intentó apartarse.

—Deja que te abrace. Mi Sakura, mi seductora esposa —murmuró él, satisfecho.

—Tu esposa.

_**Sakura Uchiha**_. No sonaba mal.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Acabamos de consumar el matrimonio, de modo que eres mi esposa. Y si me das cinco minutos, volveré a hacerte mía encantado —dijo Sasuke , sonriendo.

La sugerencia hizo que Sakura sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar explorando las islas del Egeo —le recordó.

—Lo sé. Estoy empezando a pensar si lo del crucero es buena idea.

—Te lo mereces —rió ella—. Ahora tendrás que estar todo el día pegado al timón.

—De eso nada.

Sasuke siempre había pensado que era una loca del sexo. Y quizá lo era. Con él, desde luego.

**_¿Para qué disimular?_ **

Acariciando los bíceps del hombre, se apretó contra él para gozar de aquel cuerpo tan duro.

Era de noche cuando Sakura abrió los ojos. Y entonces descubrió que estaba sola en el camarote.

Escuchó un ruido de máquinas y supuso que estaban en medio del mar. Estaba intentando taparse lo con la sábana cuando Sasuke encendió la luz.

—Ah, estás despierta —dijo, tomándola en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es hora de ponerte a trabajar. Vístete y reúnete conmigo en cubierta. Si me quedo aquí... —murmuró él, mirando su cuerpo desnudo— probablemente nos hundiríamos.

Diez días más tarde, Sakura estaba en cubierta tomando una taza de café.

Acababa de ducharse y llevaba un pareo blanco atado a la cintura y un biquini azul.

Y el pelo mojado porque el barco de Sasuke , con todo lo moderno que era, no tenía secador.

Conteniendo un bostezo, tomó un sorbo de café. Necesitaba la cafeína urgentemente.

Una dieta de sexo, sexo y más sexo podía ser agotadora.

Durante los primeros cuatro días de la luna de miel, con el barco anclado en una cala solitaria, habían vivido de sexo y de las provisiones que tenían a bordo.

Sasuke era insaciable y siendo honesta, ella no le podía negar nada.

Solo tenía que mirarla de cierta forma y acababan en la cama. O en la cubierta del barco, o en la playa, o en el mar...

Sakura tomó un sorbo de café, suspirando. Desde luego, Sasuke no la amaba. No había mencionado la palabra amor ni una sola vez. A veces, cuando estaba dentro de ella, poseyéndola, devorándola, tenía que morderse la lengua para no decirle «te amo».

El viaje por las islas del Egeo no tuvo lugar. Lo único que Sakura había visto era el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke ... y el mar.

Aunque no se quejaba. Sasuke era divertido y como amante, muy experto. Ninguna mujer podría haber soñado Una luna de miel más apasionada.

La noche anterior se detuvieron en el puerto de Corinto para cenar y aquel día se dirigían a la isla Uchiha.

Echaba un poco de menos su casa en Londres. Además, Sasuke empezaría a trabajar el lunes siguiente y a ella no le apetecía mucho quedarse sola en la isla.

Él le había prometido que volvería todas las noches en helicóptero y que si tenía que viajar a Londres o Nueva York, iría con él. Al menos, hasta que llegaran los niños, le había dicho, riendo.

Sakura se quedó sorprendido al percatarse de que Sasuke realmente la veía como la posible madre de sus hijos.

**_¿O lo había dicho de broma?_**

No estaba segura, de modo que cambió de tema para evitar discusiones.

Antes de salir de Londres había visitado a su médico para que le recetase anticonceptivos porque, aunque odiaba admitirlo, había sabido que su matrimonio con Sasuke no iba a durar.

Y no era tan tonta como para arriesgarse a quedar embarazada hasta que estuviera segura de que su relación era estable. Él la había decepcionado cinco años antes y no podía confiarse.

—Hora de cambiar de postura —escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras ella.

—¿Y qué postura toca ahora? —bromeó Sakura.

Sasuke acababa de ducharse y estaba para comérselo con unos pantalones blancos y un polo azul claro.

—¿Qué tal ahí? Creo que eso no lo hemos probado —rió él, inclinándola exageradamente sobre la borda.

—¡No, no! ¡Era una broma!

—Yo no lo decía de broma.

—Eres incorregible.

—Lo sé. Dejaremos lo de la borda para más tarde. Por el momento, ¿te importa tirar el cabo cuando lleguemos a puerto? Llegaremos en dos minutos.

Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la isla Uchiha.

Recordaba su primera visita, con Shisui y Deidara.

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad...

Veintitrés años y enamorada por primera vez.

Por única vez.

**_¿Quién habría podido pensar que volvería casada con Sasuke cinco años más tarde?_**

**_¿Iba a cometer el mismo error?_**, se preguntó.

No, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no estaba ciega.

Sasuke y ella tenían una relación basada en el sexo y en el respeto que empezaba acrecer entre ellos.

Y Sakura se guardaba su amor para sí misma. Quizá había madurado de verdad.

Cómo cambian las cosas, pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya no era la joven alegre y confiada que llegó a aquella isla cinco años antes, pero al menos estaba allí.

Shisui, el padre de Sasuke , Hanabi, la mujer a la que realmente había amado, todos habían muerto...

Ella tenía suerte. Y la oportunidad de vivir con Sasuke . Dependía de los dos que saliera bien.

Y la vida es demasiado corta como para estar siempre mirando hacia atrás.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

—Tíralo, Sakura! ¡Tira el cabo!

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Sakura había olvidado que tenía que tirar el cabo cuando llegó a un puerto y tuvo que hacerlo Sasuke, murmurando una maldición en griego.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Casi nos tragamos el muelle.

—Perdona —sonrió ella, observando el deseable torso desnudo del hombre—. Es que estaba pensando en ti.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura, sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, te perdono. Pero nos estamos esperando.

Antes de preguntar, un hombre de mediana edad se acercó al barco con las flores silvestres en la mano.

Sasuke lo saludó, sonriente.

—Es Tomaso, el dueño de la tienda de alimentación. Y el que dirige la isla en mi ausencia. Es una especie de alcalde.

Sakura sonrió cuando el hombre le puso la guirnalda de flores al cuello, como si acabaran de llegar a Tahití.

Las casitas blancas que miraban al mar le dieron resultados, pero no así los rostros de las personas que habían acudido a los esperados en el puerto.

—¿Y lo de las flores?

—Es una tradición para las novias Uchiha —explicó él—. Y tenemos que ir a casa.

—Ah, qué bien.

Cuando salieron del barco, todo el mundo, la salud, cariñosamente y Sakura, se ha dado cuenta de que Hanabi habría recibido la misma bienvenida. Ese pensamiento la entristeció.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cansada?

No, solo me preguntaba cuántas otras novias han sido recibidos.

—Tú eres la primera —sonrió Sasuke—. Debería haberte explicado que los Uchiha cuando no tenemos una tradición ... nos inventa.

Sakura lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente —rió él.

De la mano, caminaron hasta la hermosa villa blanca con balcones adornados de buganvillas. La verja de hierro estaba abierta para darles la bienvenida.

—Deja que te enseñe la casa.

—Pero si ya la conozco.

—La conoces como invitada. Ahora voy a enseñarte tu hogar, Sakura.

—¿También era el hogar de Hanabi? —Preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke sonrió.

—Nunca. Hanabi era una chica de ciudad y era imposible convencerla de que viniera a la isla. Pero me alegra saber que estás celosa,- dijo tomándola en brazos.

En la puerta los recibió una señora bajita, muy sonriente.

—Es Chiyo, el ama de llaves. Si quieres algo, pregúntale a ella. Habla un poco de Inglés

Chiyo estrechó su mano calurosamente.

—Bienvenida. ¿Quiere un refresco?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Sakura, mirando alrededor.

El vestíbulo de mármol era el mismo, pero ...

—Hay algo diferente, ¿verdad?

—Deja que te lo enseñe.

—Ah, es ese salón.

—Tienes buena memoria. Tiré esa pared para que el salón fuera más grande y conectase con la terraza. Todo lo demás está igual.

—Ah, ya veo. Ahora puedes usar esa parte como estudio.

—Yo no. Tú —contestó Sasuke—. Sé lo importante que es para ti estar en contacto con los mercados y con tu oficina en Londres. Te gusta

**_¿Que si le gustaba?_ **

Era preciosa.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la emoción Pero más que gustar el estudio, le gustaba lo que representaba. Años antes, Sasuke no había querido que trabajase y en aquel momento ... Quizá no era el macho dominante que había creído.

Y quizás había una oportunidad para su matrimonio. Alguien que quiere librarse de su esposa en unos meses no hace eso.

—¿Y bien?

—Me encanta —contestó ella, caminado para que Sasuke no viera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Y, como siempre, tienes razón. ¿No? —Bromeó Sakura.

—No siempre. Pero lo estoy intentado. Quiero que seas feliz aquí ... conmigo.

—Creo que lo seré.

—Me alegro. Ven, voy a enseñarte el dormitorio. Ah, por cierto, desde el estudio Puede verse el helipuerto, así que me podrás ver llegar a casa todos los días.

Sakura no pudo evitar una carcajada. Le había hecho un estudio para que siguiera trabajando; pero se aseguró de que lo que viera llegar a casa para que saliera corriendo a recibirlo. No había cambiado tanto.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás riéndote de mí?

Chiyo entró entonces en el salón con una jarra de limonada.

—Bébete la limonada, ya. Luego me enseñaré el dormitorio.

Sasuke se tomó la limonada.

Cinco minutos después, estaban tumbados en una cama enorme.

—Bonita habitación —comentó Sakura, acariciando su pelo.

La ropa cayó al suelo inmediatamente y después de acariciarse y besarse por todas partes, cayeron el uno sobre el otro, agotados.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él.

—Muy bien —contestó Sakura, observando su pareo ... desgarrado en el suelo—. Pero tienes que dejar de hacer eso o me quedaré sin ropa.

—Tengo que ir a Milán la semana que viene. Ven conmigo y podrás comprar todo lo que quieras.

Y fue a Milán con él. Y compró un vestuario nuevo. Y cuando volvimos a la isla se lo probó todo para él, incluida la ropa interior ... con incontables interrupciones.

Fue una suerte porque a la semana siguiente Sasuke solo estuvo en la isla tres días, pero regreso con un socio con él. Y Sakura sabía que no podía recibir a un hombre de negocios en pantalón corto.

También recibió visitas que le enviaba su empresa desde Londres. Aparentemente a la gente no le importaba viajar hasta la isla hasta el momento para reunirse personalmente con ella. Con los ordenadores, el fax e Internet era como estar en casa y mientras Sasuke trabajaba, ella lo hacía también ... mirando el mar.

Dos meses después. Nadaban

Salían a navegar con el barco y dormíamos juntos. También charlaban o se sentaban a escuchar música.

Pero sobre todo hacían el amor.

Sakura salió a la terraza una tarde y se dejó caer en un sillón, mirando el jardín. Su matrimonio estaba funcionando mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Pero ... **_¿el sexo era suficiente? _**

Tres semanas más tarde tendrían que volver a Londres.

Aunque podría trabajar en la isla, había muchos clientes que querían verla y no podían desplazarse hasta allí.

Iba a echar de menos aquel sitio, todo el día en camiseta, tomando el sol, con la tecnología necesaria para seguir disfrutando con su trabajo ... y el mejor amante del mundo como marido.

**_¿Qué más puedo pedir?_**

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Estabas esperándome?

Sasuke la besó en los labios antes de quitarse la chaqueta.

-Si. Pero no he oído el helicóptero.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es que he venido en barco. El helicóptero está fuera de servicio hasta el sábado.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer el resto de la semana?

Sasuke lanzó sobre ella una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—El resto de la semana voy a quedarme aquí, contigo.

—Promesas, promesas —sonrió Sakura, acercándose para besarlo en la boca.

Él respondió metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar sus pechos

—Para esto he vuelto —murmuró con voz ronca.

Cinco minutos después estaban en la cama, desnudos.

Mientras se besaban; Sasuke deslizó una mano por su vientre para abrir con los dedos el objeto de su deseo.

Sakura lanzó un gemido de placer y él la tomó con fuerza, con sus gritos mezclándose hasta quedar saciados.

—¿Tú crees que el calor de Grecia tiene algo que ver con esto?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sabes por qué te quie ...? ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti? Que, a pesar de lo inteligente que eres, sigues siendo ingenua.

Sakura sonrió, pero también había dado cuenta de que Sasuke no quiso terminar la primera frase Y en esa frase ya estaban las palabras «te quiero».

—Mejor ser ingenua que cínica, como algunos que yo conozco.

Él la miró sin decir nada durante el largo rato.

-Tienes razón. Necesito una ducha.

Sakura suspiró, contenta. Tenían toda la semana para ellos solos.

Por la noche, después de cenar, se puso un camisón pecaminosamente corto y transparente que Sasuke le había regalado. Tenía un escote de escándalo y se sentía preciosa con él.

Sonriendo, abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó los anticonceptivos, pero cuando iba a tomar la pastilla, Sasuke la detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Exclamó, sujetando su mano con fuerza—. ¡Tíralas, tíralas ahora mismo!

Sakura se asustó. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí.

—Pero ...

-¿Que Son? —Le preguntó, pálido como un muerto—. Dime qué estás tomando.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió a ningún sonido. Estaba realmente asustada

—Me estás haciendo daño.

Sasuke la soltó, pero cuando Sakura intentó darse la vuelta, la sujetó de nuevo con mano de hierro.

—¿Qué estabas tomando?

—Anticonceptivos.

—¿No eran las anfetaminas?

—¿Anfetaminas? —Repitió ella, sorprendida—. Por supuesto que no.

—Mi mujer ...

—¿Te dijo que yo tomaba anfetaminas?

—No, no es eso —suspiró Sasuke—. Perdona, toma esas pastillas ... ya que crees necesitarlas.

Después de eso, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró un portazo.

Sakura se metió en la cama, atónita. No entendía su reacción. Era completamente absurdo.

Sasuke sabía que ella no tomaba drogas Si apenas bebía alcohol ...

Poco después, Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla a la cintura. Despues de tirarla al suelo, se metió en la cama.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Sakura?

—Sí —murmuró ella.

Pero algo le dice que estaba pasando algo raro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tomas la píldora? Eres una mujer casada.

Sakura no quería mantener esa conversación. No en aquel momento.

—Tú me dijiste que la tomara la primera vez y, naturalmente, sigo tomándola.

—¿Y si te pido que la dejaras? Sabes que quiero tener hijos, ¿no?

—Esa no es una sugerencia muy sensata si vamos a separarnos dentro de unos meses.

Esperaba que le dijera que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

—Podemos olvidarnos de eso.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Yo tengo cuarenta años y tú estás en un punto de cumplir veintinueve. Ya es hora de que tengamos hijos.

No había nada en el mundo que Sakura quisiera más que tener hijos con él, pero la la mención de su edad no fue precisamente lo que había esperado oír.

—Me lo pensaré- dijo evitando una respuesta directa—. Pero ahora estoy cansada y quiero dormir ¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto mañana?

Y cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, tuvo la horrible sensación de que la luna de miel había terminado

El miércoles por la tarde, Sakura sonrió al reconocer la voz de su padre al teléfono.

Le iría bien una distracción, ya que su matrimonio comenzó a desintegrarse.

El día anterior Sasuke se había encerrado en su estudio y solo salió para cenar.

Durante la noche estaban juntos pero en el día tan separados como si estuvieran en habitaciones distintas.

Sakura sentía que no estabas lejos solo físicamente, sino espiritualmente y eso la destrozaba.

Pero ella sabía que una relación basada en el sexo no podía durar. La única cuestión era hasta cuando ellos soportarían.

—Pein vino a verme el fin de semana —le dijo su padre.

—¿Peín?

—Sí, quería saber si estarías de vuelta en Londres para tu cumpleaños.

—No creo. Pero volveré pronto.

Sakura no había visto a Sasuke en la puerta del estudio, mirándola con expresión asesina Un minuto más tarde, concluía su conversación y colgaba el teléfono.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No si se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer —bromeó, intentando animar el ambiente—. Podríamos ir a nadar.

—No me apetece.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a Atenas —contestó él.

—Pensé que el helicóptero ...

—Lo han reparado —la interrumpió Sasuke—. No volveré hasta el sábado. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Después de eso, salió del estudio. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

Sakura miró el helicóptero por la ventana. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez.

Sasuke no quería estar con ella. Y lo más triste era que no la sorprendía.

Lo había esperado.

Pero aquella vez no se dejaría humillar. Aquella vez no le haría daño.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Después de pasar la noche sola, Sakura se sentía tan estoica. Echaba a Sasuke de menos desesperadamente. No había podido dormir.

No podía trabajar y por fin, a media mañana, decidió ir caminando hasta el muelle.

Chiyo la invitó a un café y le contó que Sasuke parecía más contento que nunca. Y que se merecía ser feliz después de tantos años de soledad.

Sakura supuso que se refería a la muerte de su esposa y su padre. En realidad, debía haberlo pasado muy mal. Mientras ella había encontrado una nueva familia que la acogiera en su seno, Sasuke había perdido a la suya.

Pensativa, caminó por la playa, intentando descifrar el enigma que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Y su amor por él.

Decía que lo amaba, pero era demasiado orgullosa o tenía demasiado miedo como para decírselo. Si realmente le importaba, debería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no esconderlo como si fuera un pecado.

**_¿Tan cobarde se había vuelto?_**

En cuanto a Sasuke ... él necesitaba controlarlo todo a su alrededor. Era un hombre dinámico, arrogante, chapado a la antigua en ciertos aspectos. Desde luego, no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus sentimientos con nadie. Todo lo contrario; se escondía tras una máscara de frialdad.

Sin embargo, cuando hacían el amor y después, cuando se acariciaban durante horas sin decir nada, Sakura estaba segura de que sentía lo mismo que ella.

Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Sasuke había sugerido que tuvieran un hijo. Eso significaba permanencia, estabilidad.

Quizá no era capaz de decirlo claramente, pero era obvio que no había otra mujer en su vida.

_**¿Se atrevería a decirle que lo amaba? **_

_**¿Podría soportar el rechazo? **_

La respuesta a ambas preguntas era afirmativa.

Era mejor saber la verdad para seguir viviendo de una forma o de otra, se dijo.

Acababa de tomar una decisión. Una decisión que podría cambiar su vida por completo.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso uno de los vestidos que había comprado en Milán, un sencillo vestido veraniego de lino blanco que le quedaba como un guante.

Con unas sandalias de tacón y el pelo suelto, era como una aparición para los isleños.

Sakura tomó el barco que llevaba a Atenas y fue en taxi a las oficinas de la empresa Uchiha.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar vio algo que la dejó perpleja.

No podía ser, pensó, parpadeando...

Hanabi estaba muerta.

—Sakura, me alegro de verte. Y supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena. Te llevas un buen hombre.

—Pero... —empezó a decir ella, atónita.

—Después del divorcio, ha seguido cuidando de mí —siguió Hanabi—. Aunque no tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba embarazada y le presentó al joven que iba con ella como su marido.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero debió replicar con cierta coherencia porque poco después estaba sola en la acera, observando a la pareja alejarse.

—Hola, Sakura —escuchó otra voz entonces. Era Naruto, el amigo de Sasuke —. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma?

—Me parece que sí —murmuró ella.

—Vaya, me alegro de que tú no hayas perdido el sentido del humor. Sasuke está imposible últimamente. ¿Venías a verlo?

—Sí, claro.

Claro que iba a verlo. Para asesinarlo. Sasuke la había mentido.

Naruto la acompañó al ascensor privado, que iba directamente hasta la oficina de «su marido».

—Nos veremos más tarde. Hasta luego.

Sakura intentó recuperar la compostura. Pero no podía. Se sentía humillada, dolida.

Solo entonces descubrió que la supuesta muerte de Hanabi Hyuga era lo que le había permitido abrigar esperanzas. Pero si ella estaba viva...

Deidara le aconsejó que se arriesgase pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad. Sasuke seguía enamorado de su primera mujer.

**_¿Por qué le había mentido?_ **

Hanabi se había divorciado de él y estaba casada con otro hombre, pero obviamente Sasuke seguía pensando en ella.

La noche anterior había decidido decirle cuánto lo amaba. A aquel mentiroso, a aquel canalla que era capaz de engañarla dos veces seguidas sin pestañear.

Entendía su deseo de tener un hijo después de haber visto a Hanabi embarazada.

Sasuke no podía perder. Y ella solo era un peón en aquel juego macabro. Y la herencia de Shisui solo era una bonificación.

Realmente, con ella Sasuke Uchiha había encontrado la víctima perfecta.

Pero no se dejaría vencer. Ya no. No lo necesitaba. Lo amaba, pero no dejaría que se riera de ella por segunda vez. Y pensaba decirle en la cara todo lo que no le había dicho cinco años atrás.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, salió de él como una fiera. La secretaria de Sasuke intentó detenerla.

—¡No puede entrar ahí!

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina, sin hacer caso.

El objeto de su furia estaba leyendo unos documentos y no pareció demasiado sorprendido al verla.

—Sakura, ¿a qué le debo el honor de tu visita?

—¡Honor! —gritó ella, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio—. Tú no sabes lo que eso significa. Eres un canalla sin escrúpulos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —dijo Sasuke entonces, levantándose.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que Hanabi Hyuga estaba muerta? ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esa?

—Pero...

—La noche antes de nuestra boda, mi amigo Deidara me convenció para que te diera una oportunidad y lo hice. Y la otra noche, cuando te pusiste histérico al verme tomar las pastillas, me sentí culpable por privarte de un hijo. ¡Qué imbécil soy! —exclamó Sakura, paseando por el despacho para no estrangularlo—. Tú no tienes una emoción sincera en todo tu cuerpo. Desde que nos conocimos nos has hecho más que engañarme. Una y otra vez. Reírte de mi, de mis sentimientos...

—Sakura...

—¡No me interrumpas! Por fin sé lo que eres. Después de cinco largos y solitarios años, he venido a decirte que se acabó. Curiosamente, venía para decirte todo lo contrario... ¡Qué risa! Salgo del taxi y me encuentro con Hanabi. Con Hanabi, que se supone debía estar muerta...

—Escúchame, Sakura —la interrumpió él—. Y deja de gritar, por favor.

—¿Por favor? Tú no tienes costumbre de pedir las cosas por favor, Sasuke . No te hagas el educado. No eres más que un egoísta, un avaro que solo piensa en el dinero y en su propia comodidad —siguió Sakura, furiosa—. Pero se acabó. Te dejo. Te dejo para siempre.

Sasuke la miró, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Una interpretación muy convincente. Pero no te marchas por eso. Ayer te oí hablar por teléfono con Pein. Te oí decirle que volverías pronto. ¿Qué pasa, echas de menos acostarte con él?

Sakura le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que Sasuke se tambaleara, pero luego mirándola con ojos de demente, la aplastó contra su pecho y la besó con violencia en la boca.

Intentó apartarse, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Cuando se apartó, Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nada había cambiado. Él seguía pensando que solo era un juguete sexual, nada más que eso.

—Ayer hablé con mi padre, no con Pein —le dijo, para salvar su orgullo—. Y Pein solo es un amigo, jamás me acosté con él. Me marcho, Sasuke . Me marcho... para siempre. No me mereces...

Intentaba soltarse, pero él seguía sujetándola.

—Por favor, no llores. No quiero verte llorar. No por favor no puedo soportarlo.

—No estoy llorando —dijo Sakura, apartando la cara.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento y la interrupción de la secretaria hizo que Sasuke la soltase.

Ella aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. No le daría esa satisfacción. Nunca la vería llorar.

—Sakura espera, por favor. Deja que te explique.

—No hay nada que explicar.

—Hay mucho que explicar, cariño —dijo él entonces.

—Suéltame, Sasuke . Tu secretaria...

—Mi secretaria ha vuelto a su despacho, seguramente atónita. Escúchame, por favor. Incluso un condenado a muerte tiene derecho a hablar.

Sakura asintió. Lo escucharía. Y después saldría de su vida para siempre.

—Muy bien.

—Perdona lo que he dicho antes sobre Pein. Pero es que con solo oír su nombre... me vuelvo loco de celos.

—Ya —murmuró ella, incrédula.

—Te lo juro. Mira, tenía una sorpresa para ti. Sé que quieres vivir en Inglaterra y como estás tan unida a tu padre, he comprado una casa en Surrey. Había pensado que podríamos vivir seis meses en Inglaterra y seis en Grecia.

—¿Has comprado una casa?

—Sí. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Sakura.

—¿Y por qué me mentiste sobre Hanabi?

—No te mentí. Nunca te dije que había muerto. Dije que se había ido, que me había dejado. Y es la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabais divorciados?

—¿Qué hombre quiere hablar sobre el mayor error de su vida... con la mujer de la que está enamorado?

—Por favor, Sasuke . No más mentiras. Tú amabas a Hanabi...

—No es verdad —la interrumpió él—. Me convencí a mí mismo de que la amaba, pero no era cierto. Fue culpa mía, pero lo peor es saber que, con mi arrogancia, te hice daño.

Sakura nunca había visto a aquel Sasuke . Parecía otro hombre. Parecía haberse quitado esa máscara impenetrable.

—No te preocupes por eso. Se me pasó.

—Pero tengo que explicarte por qué me porté así contigo —suspiró él, apoyándose en el escritorio—. Mi madre era una mujer bellísima que tenía múltiples amantes y demasiados vicios. Murió de una sobredosis de heroína cuando yo tenía trece años.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. No sabía nada.

—Qué horror. Debiste sufrir mucho.

—No quiero compasión, Sakura. No me la merezco. La vida de mi madre ha marcado mi relación contigo y no sé por qué. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella. Pero cuando te vi en la isla, donde yo te había invitado para hacerle creer a mi padre que eras la novia de Shisui...

—Lo sé. Me lo contó él mismo.

—Entonces te vi tan sofisticada, tan guapa... era obvio que querías estar conmigo. Y, aunque eras virgen, yo te deseaba como loco. No podía dejar de pensar en ti ni de día ni de noche y eso me desesperaba. No quería ser como mi madre, un adicto al sexo. Pero no podía controlarme cuando estaba contigo. Y me convencí a mí mismo de que solo te importaba eso, de que no debía casarme contigo. Sé que suena estúpido, pero es la verdad. Me tenías... demasiado atado, demasiado loco.

—Sasuke ...

—Por eso, cuando apareció la oportunidad de casarme con Hanabi Hyuga, decidí aprovecharla para alejarme de ti... ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, estoy dejando mi orgullo de lado para contarte estas cosas! ¡nunca se lo he dicho a nadie! —exclamó él entonces, tomándola de nuevo en sus brazos—. Estoy intentando decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, que he cometido un terrible error del que me arrepiento cada día. Lo supe el día que nos vimos en el apartamento, pero no fui capaz de dar marcha atrás... Y lo supe cuando volvimos a vernos en tu despacho. Por eso te obligué a casarte conmigo.

—Querías la herencia de Shisui.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Ya tengo casi todo el dinero que puedo desear. ¿De verdad crees que Shisui era capaz de no gastarse esa millonada? Fui comprando sus acciones poco a poco y...

—Entonces, ¿me has engañado?

—Sí, otra mentira —confesó él—. Haría lo que fuera para tenerte, Sakura. Te quiero con toda mi alma.

Ella empezaba a creerlo, pero no se atrevía. No quería atreverse.

—Pero Hanabi estuvo embarazada y tú parecías muy preocupado y unido a ella.

—Mi matrimonio con Hanabi fue una broma desde la noche de bodas. Pronto descubrí no solo que no era virgen e inocente como me hizo creer sino que tomaba drogas. Y que haría lo que fuera para conseguirlas. Después de eso no volví a tocarla. El niño que esperaba ni siquiera sabía si era mío o no.

—Ah, claro, los cigarrillos en el hotel —murmuró Sakura.

—Si solo hubiera sido la marihuana... pero era mucho peor. Tomaba cocaína en grandes dosis. Y heroína, por eso murió el niño. Afortunadamente, la convencí para que ingresara en una clínica de desintoxicación y parece que su vida va por buen camino.

—Ya veo.

—¿De verdad, Sakura? ¿De verdad me crees? Por eso me puso histérico cuando te vi con las pastillas en la mano. Cuando me dijiste que eran anticonceptivos me sentí aliviado, pero a la vez... qué desilusión. Quería tener un hijo contigo, pero no tenía valor para decirte que te amaba. Temía que no me perdonaras nunca por lo que te hice; ya que no yo mismo lo he hecho.

—¿Me amas, Sasuke ? —preguntó Sakura entonces.

—Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie nunca. Estás en mi sangre, en mis huesos... Perdóname, por favor. Te juro que intentaré hacerte feliz durante toda mi vida si te quedas conmigo.

—Te perdono —sonrió ella—. Y te amo, Sasuke . Te amo con toda mi alma. Era lo que había venido a decirte. Siempre te he querido. No ha habido ningún otro hombre ni antes ni después de ti.

Sasuke besó su mano con adoración. Y después miró el sofá, sonriendo.

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa de complicidad.

Unos segundos después, estaban desnudos en el sofá.

—Eres tan preciosa... por dentro y por fuera —susurró, besándola en los labios—. Te amo y te amaré siempre.

Después de acariciarse como los dos sabían hacerlo, Sasuke la hizo suya. Por primera vez, realmente suya.

Era amor, aquello era verdadero amor.

Después, Sakura lo regañó por «haberla obligado» a acostarse con él en la oficina.

—¿Yo te he obligado?

—Desde luego. Es increíble. Con tu secretaria aquí al lado...

Sasuke , despeinado y medio desnudo, sonrió.

—Si tanto te molesta, podemos volver al barco. ¿Qué tal otra luna de miel?

Y eso hicieron...

**FIN**

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado esta historia dejen sus comentarios.**

**PD1: ****Espero que les haya llegado la historia orinal a los que me escribieron a mi correo.**

**PD2: si hay otra persona que quiera la historia original pueden dejarme un mensaje y les daré mi correo electrónico para que puedan escribirme y yo reenviarles la historia.**


End file.
